


The New Assistant

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Assistant, Cold Lena Luthor, F/F, difficult Lena Luthor, l-corp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Kara Danvers does not want to be the assistant to the new CEO of CatCo James Olsen, so she decides to search for another job. She lands an interview as Lena Luthor's assistant. Kara and Lena immediately have a connection. Will Lena allow that connection to flourish or distance herself from her emotions like a Luthor should?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 135
Kudos: 796





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I realise that Kara being Lena's assistant isn't an entirely original concept. But I'm writing this story anyway and I have a few original ideas that I want to do with this story. I hope to have this story finished by the release of episode 10. Enjoy.

Kara is nervous. She is waiting outside Lena Luthor’s office preparing for an interview to be her new assistant. Over the last few years Kara had worked as Cat Grant’s assistant, and she had learnt many skills from Cat, but unfortunately Cat was leaving National City to “find herself”, leaving James Olsen in charge of CatCo. Before Cat left she had made arrangements for Kara to be taken on as a new reporter within CatCo, but unfortunately James didn’t get the memo and filled all the reporter positions as one of his first orders of business. He had offered to create a new position for Kara, but Kara didn’t want any special treatment just because they were friends. So ultimately Kara had two choices spend the next year or so as her friends assistant or leave CatCo for a new job, Kara obviously choose the latter.

Kara had applied for a range of jobs but working as Lena Luthor’s assistant is her top choice. Despite her cousin having reservations about Lena, due to Lex trying to kill him on several occasions. But Kara had read nothing but good things about Lena Luthor. To Kara Lena sounds like the black sheep of the Luthor family, which would usually be a bad thing, but she was the black sheep in this case because all the other Luthors were evil. So overall Kara was extremely pleased to get the opportunity to be Lena Luthor’s assistant. She had read about all the degrees Lena has, and how smart she is, and all the goals she has publicly set herself. To put it simply Kara admired Lena Luthor. All of this admiration for Lena Luthor didn’t put Kara at ease though, because she really wanted this job. So much so in fact that she had turned down a few job offers she’d received while waiting to see if she’d get an interview at least, for this position.

Kara is finally brought out of her thoughts by the door to Lena Luthor’s office opening. A young smart-dressed man is exiting with Lena behind him.

“It was very nice to meet you, and I look forward to hearing from you.” The man says politely as he sticks his hand out to shake Lena’s.

Kara catches a slight change in Lena’s facial expression at these words. It would be almost unnoticeable to most people, but Kara wasn't most people.

“Yes.... we’ll be in touch.” Lena politely says and shakes the man's hand. He then turns and walks away.

Kara can tell that Lena wants to sigh.

“Kara Danvers?” Lena then says, turning her attention to Kara sitting on the couch outside the office.

“Oh uhmm yes that’s me.” Kara smiles as she gets up and walks over to Lena, sticking out her hand. Lena shakes it.

“It’s nice to meet you Kara. Please come inside and we’ll get this interview started.” Lena smiles politely.

“Yes.” Kara nods and follows Lena into her office.

Lena’s office is white and very minimalist. There is a desk with a balcony behind it on one end and a couch and some chairs with a coffee table on the other end. Lena guides them over to the couch, with Lena taking a seat on the end of the couch nearer to the door. The easiest seat for Kara to get to would have been the single seat chair facing Lena, but for some reason Kara decides to walk around the small coffee table and sit on the other end of the couch.

“Wow, you are the first person I’ve interviewed today that has actually sat on the couch with me.” Lena states.

“Uhmmm, Sorry was I not supposed to?” Kara asks confused as she stands up.

“No, no, please sit. It was more of a sort of test on my part. I feel most people who I’ve interviewed today are a bit afraid or intimidated by me. That’s how I came up with the couch test. But your reaction makes me think maybe I’m wrong.” Lena says.

“Oh no, I’m not intimidated by you, and I’m definitely not afraid of you. This is an interview after all, they are never not awkward. Frankly I admire you.” Kara says.

“You do?” Lena asks surprised.

“Yes. I admire everything you are trying to do at L-Corp.” Kara replies.

“Well thank you.” Lena smiles slightly.

“Uhmm but can I ask you something?” Kara asks.

At this moment Lena thinks _“oh here it comes, something about Lex or my mother or a question about Superman or Supergirl or how rich I am”_.

“Sure.” Lena says.

“You didn’t like the previous person you interviewed did you? I could tell something he said irked you.” Kara says.

This completely surprises Lena. She was so sure Kara was going to ask her a question about her families history.

“Oh, uhmmm no, I didn’t. Why do you think that?” Lena asks curious.

“Oh just when he was leaving after he said something I saw your face twitch a bit. I don’t think most people would notice, but I did.” Kara states.

“Hmm well yes. I think that with an interview it’s good to have some level of confidence, but not be overly confident. He was overly confident to the point I think he believed he was 100% going to get the role as my assistant.” Lena explains. 

“Oh well don’t worry, I’m terrified I won’t get this job.” Kara says before thinking.

“What do you mean by that?” Lena asks curiously with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh uhmm..... I probably shouldn’t have said that, as it’s going to make me look bad but uhmmm.... I really want this job as I love everything you’re trying to do, and think I’d be really good as your assistant. So much so I’ve turned down a few job offers I’ve received while I was waiting to see if I’d get an interview for this role or not.” Kara explains.

A smile creeps across Lena’s face.

“Well don’t worry, you are doing very well so far. You are interesting and perceptive at least. Now let me ask you some questions about the role.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

“So as I recall you worked as Cat Grant’s assistant for several years. I’m aware that she has left National City, but I’m sure before she did she would have found another role for your at CatCo. So what I’m asking is why did you leave CatCo?” Lena asks.

“Oh well Cat gave me a job was a reporter, but the new CEO wasn’t aware of that and filled all the reporter positions. So my choices were to either work as his assistant and wait for a reporter position to open up, or find another job.” Kara says.

“So you’d like to be a reporter?” Lena asks.

“Yes, one day.”

“Then why apply for this position? Why not an internship at a paper or a reporter position elsewhere?” Lena asks.

“Believe me I’ve applied for some of those positions but none of them interest me as much as being your assistant. Plus most of the reporter stuff wanted me to be the new weather girl and wear certain clothing or be a junior reporter to a senior male reporter, none of which I want to do.” Kara explains.

“Hmm I can understand why.” Lena says. 

Lena takes a moment to look at Kara, while letting silence hang in the room.

“So do you understand that being my assistant is most likely going to be significantly worse than being Cat Grant's. I work very long hours, I set myself very high standards and expect those around me to follow suit, and to top it off I face almost weekly death threats.” Lena states.

“Yes, I understand. In fact I’m glad it will be different to being Cat’s assistant. It’ll be a breath of fresh air, so to speak.” Kara replies.

“And the possibility of being in danger because of a threat to my life?” Lena asks, having notice Kara glossed over replying to that point.

“Oh you don’t have to worry. I’ll protect you, to the best of my ability. Nobody will get passed me.” Kara says smiling.

Lena chuckles.

“I didn’t mean like that, I do have security Kara. I just mean there’s a risk.” Lena says.

“Yes, I understand, and what I said still stands.” Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara for a moment once more while processing the thoughts in her head. Kara just sits there in silence, wondering if this is another test.

“So when can you start?” Lena asks.

“I’m available immediately.” Kara replies.

“Okay, I’ll see you bright and early here on Monday then.” Lena says with a smile and stands up.

“Wait what? I.... I got the job?” Kara asks confused.

“Yes, Sorry was I not clear?” Lena asks.

“No.... I just thought you asking when I could start was just one of those general interview questions people ask, even if they don’t have any interest in offering you the job.” Kara says nervously.

“Oh well to be clear you are the best person I have interviewed for this job, by miles. So I’m offering you the job. So I’ll see you Monday?” 

Kara stands up.

“Yes of course.... thank you Miss Luthor..... I look forward to it.” Kara beams as she shakes Lena’s hand again.

Once Kara leaves Lena’s office she breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that she got the job.


	2. Kara's first Week

Monday arrives quickly for Kara. She has been nervous all weekend about starting her new job as Lena Luthor’s assistant. Thankfully during the weekend she has been able to be distracted by a few Supergirl related matters, nothing major, but enough to stop her becoming a complete nervous wreck. 

Kara has reminded Alex, J’onn and the rest of the DEO that she will only be available as Supergirl in emergencies this week as it’s her first week on her job and she doesn’t want to mess it up by being missing randomly. Thankfully J’onn and Alex happily agree to the situation, and J’onn says he’ll go out as Supergirl to cover for her in any minor incidents. 

Kara arrives at L-Corp at 7am. Over the weekend she had done a lot of research into Lena Luthor, just simply to find out what she’s like and how to be the best assistant possible. From this research Kara learnt that Lena likes to get into the office between 8-9am, with most of the time it being closer to 8 than 9. She loves to start her day off with a black coffee with no sugar or anything, and doesn’t like to waste time eating anything for breakfast. As Kara did more research she found out Lena not eating food seemed to be a recurring theme, so Kara made a mental note to fix that. She wouldn’t be a very good assistant if Lena collapsed during the day as she hadn’t eaten properly.

Kara arrives at L-Corp at 7am and checks in with security for her to get her employee badge. She is then escorted up to her desk just outside Lena’s office before being left alone. Kara spends the next 15 minutes arranging her desk how she wants it and organising any files that were on it. She then goes about organising Lena’s schedule for the day, and is quickly able to gather all her appointments and meetings and print it out, while also keeping a digital copy. At this point Kara sees that it is getting closer to 8am so she heads out of L-Corp to pick up a coffee for Lena, along with a fruit salad that she plans to get Lena to eat for her breakfast. Kara hadn’t read anything about Lena being allergic to any fruits, so she hopes for the best. Kara arrives back at her desk dead at 8am and sits there as she waits for Lena, warming up the coffee with her heat vision every few minutes or so.

Eventually at 8:10am Lena walks through the elevator door. Kara gets up from her desk and walks over to Lena with the coffee and fruit salad in hand.

“Good morning Miss Luthor.” Kara says with a smile.

Lena looks surprised at Kara.

“Kara? What are you doing here so early?” Lena asks.

“Oh well I heard that you were an early starter so I made sure to get in early to prepare.” Kara explains.

“Kara, you didn’t have to do that. Especially not on your first day.” Lena says.

“Oh don’t worry, this isn’t anything out of the ordinary for me. Believe me, I got up a lot earlier for Cat.” Kara says. 

Lena just smiles and nods in response.

“This is for you.” Kara says as she hands Lena the coffee.

“Oh Kara that’s nice of you but I only drink coffee...”

“black with no sugar.” Kara interrupts.

“Yes..... how did you know?” Lena asks curiously.

“I did my research over the weekend to prepare.”

“Well I hope your research wasn’t too revealing.” Lena smiles.

Kara smiles back. Lena then goes to walk into her office.

“Uhmm wait Miss Luthor?” Kara calls out.

“Yes?” Lena replies.

“I got this fruit salad for you. I know you don’t really eat anything for breakfast, or anything at all from what I’ve read, which is really bad by the way, like really bad. I’d have thought a scientists like you would know that.... anyway I’m rambling. What I’m saying is I got this for you and I think you should eat it for breakfast.” Kara says.

Lena gives Kara a quizzically look and slowly takes the fruit salad.

“Oh that is, I hope your not allergic to anything in this...” Kara adds.

“Thank you Kara this was very....... thoughtful of you...... and you are right....... I should know better and actually make sure I eat regularly.....” Lena says.

“Good.” Kara smiles.

“Okay, well if you have no more surprises could you please go through my schedule for today and email it to me when your done.” Lena says as she walks into her office.

Kara quickly goes over to her computer on her desk and emails the schedule she’d already made to Lena. A few minutes later Kara hears Lena call her.

“Kara?!” Lena calls out.

“Yes Miss Luthor?” Kara says as she shyly enters Lena’s office.

“Is this really my schedule for today?” Lena asks surprised.

“Yes, of course. Why is something wrong?” Kara asks concerned she’s done something wrong that’s going to get her fired on her first day.

“No, I’m just surprised. Did you do this already?” Lena asks.

“Yes. I did it as soon as I got in after I organised my desk.” Kara explains.

“Okay..... uhmm Kara what time did you get here today?” Lena asks.

“7.” Kara replies.

“What?!? Seriously!” Lena says shocked.

“Yes of course.” Kara says.

“Okay, I really really appreciate you trying to make a good first impression and how eager you are to get in early. But seriously I don’t expect you to be in before 9. In fact I’d much rather my assistant gets her at 9 and has more hours of sleep, than get here early to be here when I arrive.” Lena says.

“Oh no, it’s no problem.” Kara smiles.

“No Kara, that wasn’t a suggestion. As your boss I’m telling you don’t get here this early again please.” Lena says.

“O.....okay.” Kara says slightly upset. She tries to hide that she is upset as she leaves Lena’s office. She’s upset because all she was trying to do was be a good assistant but now it feels like Lena has told her off for getting here early just so she could do a better job.

Kara heads back to her desk and spends the next few hours working on various assistant tasks.

Just at 1pm a delivery man from Big Belly Burger arrives out of Lena’s elevator. He approaches Kara.

“Uhhh I have a delivery for Lena Luthor?” He says.

“Uhm yes... I didn’t know she ordered anything.... let me check.” Kara says as she buzzes Lena’s intercom.

“Miss Luthor did you order a Big Belly Burger?” Kara asks.

“Oh yes, please send the delivery in, and come in as well Kara.” Lena replies.

Kara then gets up and escorts the delivery man into Lena’s office. Once inside Lena gets up from her chair and walks over to Kara and the delivery man.

“Thank you.” Lena says as she hands the delivery man some money and be hands her some food.

“Let me just get your your change.” The delivery man says as he goes searching for change in his fanny pack.

“Oh that won’t be necessary, keep the change.” Lena smiles.

“Why.... why thank you.” The man smiles and the leaves Lena’s office.

Kara then goes to leave as well.

“Kara wait!” Lena calls out.

“Yes Miss Luthor?” Kara asks.

“I ordered this for us both. I wanted to apologise for earlier. I’m.... I’m not good with people, and sometimes I can come off as a bitch. I am really really grateful and impressed that you came in so early, but I really don’t want you coming in early. If only because it would make me feel better about not making your life entirely miserable. So what I’m saying is I’m sorry that I upset you for sounding like I was telling you off for being eager...” Lena explains.

“I.... thank you...” Kara says surprised.

“Now would you like to join me for lunch? You don’t have to, I am your boss after all. I would understand if you’d prefer not to. But I did some research on you and found out Big Belly Burger is your favourite.” Lena says with a suggestive smile.

“Of course I’ll join you.” Kara smiles back. 

* * *

The rest of Kara’s first week as Lena’s assistant went really well. Kara made sure she was the best assistant possible and went above and beyond what most normal assistants did. She even at times had to act as security to Lena’s office when some annoyed employee or businessman wanted to go barging into Lena’s office. Also throughout the week Kara had managed to glean little bits of insight into Lena’s life, she felt like she was actually starting to get to know the real Lena Luthor, not just the facade she puts on for the world. Kara even started to think that they could become friends.

At the end of the day on Friday Kara is in Lena’s office going over Lena’s rough schedule for the next week.

“Okay that sounds good, thank you Kara.” Lena smiles.

“Okay, but obviously things could change.”

“Yes I understand. Let’s call it a week shall we?” Lena says as she nods to her office door.

“Oh yes.... okay....” Kara says.

Kara and Lena leave Lena’s office. As Kara is grabbing her stuff from her desk Lena politely waits for Kara by the elevator so they can go down together.

Eventually the two step into the elevator. There is a brief silence that Kara feels she needs to fill otherwise it’s going to get awkward, or at least more awkward.

“Uhmmm so do you have any plans this weekend?” Kara asks Lena.

“No, not really. I might just get a head start on some research projects I have planned for L-Corp, or perhaps read over some scientific journals that have just been published.” Lena says.

“Do you ever not work?” Kara asks with sarcasm in her voice.

This tone flusters Lena and she looks at Kara a moment before replying.

“I...... I enjoy what I do..... I guess it doesn’t feel like work to me. But what about you? Got any plans for this weekend?” Lena asks.

“Oh yes, I’m going to hang out with my sister tonight then tomorrow me and my friends are going to have a game night at my apartment.” Kara explains as the elevator door opens and the two walk out.

“What’s a game night?” Lena asks confused.

“Oh, me and my friends play a bunch of board games with a lot of drinks accompanied.” Kara replies.

“Oh, that sounds fun. I’ve never played many board games.” Lena says.

“Oh well.... you should come!” Kara says instantly,

“Oh, no.... I don’t want to intrude.....” Lena says.

“Oh come on Lena, come to game night....” Kara moans.

At that moment Kara physically stops herself, she realises that she may have just crossed over the line of an appropriate professional relationship with her boss.

“I’m sorry... I mean Miss Luthor.....” Kara says now flustered.

Lena’s face doesn’t give any of her emotions away.

“You know what.... I just forgot something in my office...... Have a good weekend Kara.” Lena says as she turns around and heads back to the elevator.

Kara walks out of L-Corp and berates herself for making Lena feel awkward by rushing into a personal relationship as her friend far too quickly. She makes a note in her head to make more of an effort to be professional around Lena the following week, at least until Lena acts more comfortable around Kara.

As the doors close to the elevator and Lena takes the elevator back up to her office she sighs. Lena has just realised that her weekend plans have been ruined, as she has to now spend her weekend finding a new assistant, as Kara got far too personal with her for comfort. Lena has to fire Kara.


	3. Fired

Kara has had a great weekend, she got to spend time with her sister and her friends and family. But then she also got to blow off some steam by taking down a few bad guys. The only down side for Kara was she missed Lena, and wished she hadn’t freaked her out, and that Lena had taken her up on her offer to come to game night. Anyway Kara feels like she has really bonded with Lena and looks forward to chipping away at her armour. 

Kara arrives at L-Corp at 8:45am. She has already purchased Lena’s black coffee. She knows that Lena is most likely already in her office and Kara usually uses the elevator ride to heat up the coffee with her heat vision. Kara approaches security with a smile but then one security guard stops her.

“Sorry Miss Danvers but your clearance has been revoked.” The guard says.

“What?” Kara asks confused.

The guard then walks over to behind his desk and lifts out a box.

“Here, I was told this stuff is yours. Your services will no longer be needed.” The guard says.

Kara looks at the books and sees it has stuff from her desk in it.

“What.... What is happening?” Kara asks.

“I’m just the messenger but it looks like Miss Luthor has fired you.” The guard says.

“No.... no, this can’t be right.... can you just let me through to talk to her?” Kara asks starting to panic.

“No sorry, company policy. Unfortunately I’m going to need you to take your stuff and leave the building, otherwise I’m going to have to escort you out.” The guard says.

“I.. I..... okay...” Kara says as she grabs the box and walks out the building. 

Kara feels so embarrassed as other L-Corp employees look on at her and know full well she’s just been fired. Someone doesn’t just walk out of L-Corp at 8:50am with a box of their stuff, unless they have been fired.

Once Kara has left the building she gets out her phone and rings Lena’s personal phone number. But all Kara gets is a message saying “this number has been disconnected.” The next step Kara takes is to ring the phone to her desk at Lena’s office. The phone rings three times before a male voice answers the phone.

“Hello, this is Lena Luthor’s office.” The man says.

“Uhmm Hello..... could I speak to Miss Luthor please?” Kara says nervously.

“Who is this? As we do not let just anyone speak to Ms Luthor on request.” The man says.

“Kara.... Kara Danvers...” 

“Oh.... I’m sorry. I’ve been told you may call and to inform you that your services are no longer needed. So please have a nice day.” The man says then the line goes dead.

Tears appear in Kara’s eyes and she runs to a somewhere she can’t be seen and flies away, home to her apartment to cry. She had just been fired from a job she truly loved, and fired in the most mean way ever. Lena simply broke Kara’s heart.

* * *

The next day Lena was waiting for her assistant to arrive. It was already 9am, he was late. Over the weekend Lena has frustratingly picked the least worst candidate, as they all sucked compared to Kara. But at least this time Lena knew her assistant would be too scared to try and close the distance between them. Lena didn’t come to National City to start any friendships, that hadn’t worked out for her in the past, they’d only ever blown up in her face. So she had no intention of even starting the semblance of one now. That is why she had to fire Kara, as harsh as it was. Lena’s only reprieve was she knew Kara would be fine, anyone else would be lucky to have her as their assistant, and anyone else would be a better boss to their assistant than she was, and a better friend.

Lena is finally shaken from her thoughts by her assistant entering her office at 9:05am.

“You're late.” Lena says with a disapproving tone in her voice.

“Yes, Sorry Ms Luthor. I came straight from the coffee place to here, I had to wait in line.” The assistant answers as she hands Lena the coffee.

Lena dismisses her assistant with a wave of the hand.

After he leaves Lena takes a sip of the coffee and almost spits it out, it’s lukewarm, not piping hot like how Kara has been giving it to her. Just yet another mistake this new assistant has made. Lena doesn’t think he’ll even last the week. But at this point Lena thinks she may end up spending more time looking for new assistants than working on any of her projects. Just as Lena is about to begin her day she realises that she's hungry, she has forgotten that Kara had been giving her breakfast all of last week as well as the coffee, her body must have gotten used to it already.

* * *

Wednesday arrives and Lena is still unsatisfied with her new assistant. He has continually screwed things up, even basic simple tasks. Then at the same time he is always a nervous wreck in front of her, he clearly sees her as an intimidating evil Luthor. This evening Lena is hosting a fundraiser for alien homelessness. Lena is thankfully relieved that most of her party preparations for this evening were done by Kara the week before, and she has managed to do the rest instead of her new assistant. 

Just as Lena is about to leave her office that afternoon to prepare for the party a member of L-Corp security comes into her office announced.

“Uhmm Hello?” Lena asks from behind her desk.

“Hello Ms Luthor I was just delivering to you a review of that security incident last week that was requested.” The security man says.

“I..... unfortunately I’m not sure what you are talking about.” Lena states.

“Oh.... I thought your assistant would have told you...” The man says.

“No.... honestly he’s kind of useless.” Lena replies.

“Oh no, I mean your assistant from last week.” 

“Kara?.... why what happened?” Lena asks very confused.

“Uhmmm well unfortunately somehow a man had made it through security with a gun and he intended to kill you, but thankfully your assistant was able to stop him from entering your office. She then called us and we dealt with the matter in accordance with the police.” The security guard explains.

“Why was I not made aware of this?” Lena asks annoyed.

“At the time your assistant said you were busy in the middle of something that you didn’t want to be disturbed from, so she said she’d tell you. When a security review was requested we just assumed it was from you.” 

Lena sighs.

“Very well, please just leave it on my desk. I’ll look it over tomorrow. I have to get ready for my charity event now.” Lena says.

“Yes of course Ms Luthor.” He says as he walks over to the desk and puts the review on it then goes to leave the office.

“One question.” Lena calls out.

The guard turns around to look at Lena again.

“Did my assistant just let you into my office?” Lena asks.

“Yes, he said you weren’t busy, and that I could go in.” The guard explains.

Lena nods and the guard leaves.

Lena didn’t think she could have a more useless assistant. She’d specifically told him that she was busy and didn’t want to be disturbed.

Lena’s thoughts then drift to Kara. She feels incredibly guilty that Kara had saved her life and made nothing of it, all just to protect her. Lena remembers that she was right in the middle of a business deal deadline that she was stressing out about. Kara probably didn’t tell her about the situation so she wouldn’t worry.

Lena sighs once more thinking of Kara and gets up to leave her office.

“I still made the right decision. I can’t get close to anyone. I’m better off alone.” Lena mutters to herself.

* * *

After Kara was fired from L-Corp immediately on the Monday she went home and cried all day long. She cried because of losing the job. She cried because of how embarrassing the situation was. She cried as she had felt a real connection with Lena that was now broken. Then most importantly she cried because of how hurt she felt.

That evening Alex had come over to see Kara and was seriously worried when she realises how much Kara, the girl of steel, had been crying. After Kara explained the whole situation it took a large amount of will power on Alex’s part to not go and find Lena Luthor and punch her in the face for hurting her sister like that.

Eventually that evening Alex finally said something that she thought may calm Kara.

“Maybe this is for the best.” Alex said.

“What’s for the best? That I was fired? That I don’t have a new friend? How is this for the best Alex?” Kara said through light sobs.

“Maybe this was Lena Luthor showing her true colours. Maybe it’s a good thing that we know now rather than later. You deserve to work for someone so much better than her Kara. And you definitely deserve to be friends with someone much better than her.” Alex said.

“I.... I just don’t know Alex I’m so confused.” Kara said as she hugged her sister.

“Hey it’s okay. How about we order some Chinese with extra potstickers and we can watch a movie?” Alex suggested.

Kara nodded and the two spent Monday evening doing exactly that.

* * *

On the Tuesday Kara was still very sad but she wasn’t crying anymore. She felt more hurt than upset now. Her thoughts drifted to what Alex had said the night before. Kara thought that maybe Alex was right. Maybe Lena was just as awful as the other Luthors, even if she wasn’t evil, maybe she was just an awful person like the rest of them.

Kara spent the remainder of the Tuesday moping about her apartment while browsing the internet for new jobs, none of which interested her. She was called away a few times for Supergirl duties which was a nice distraction. But that didn’t stop her from ending the day curled up in a ball on her bed crying once more.

* * *

Kara wakes up on the Wednesday and is determined to make today far better than her last two days. She plans to just be entirely Supergirl today, as that way she doesn’t have to think about her Kara problems.

The day itself goes fine. She saves a cat from a tree. She puts out a few fires and prevents a few car accidents. Then the day is topped off with a few alien fights. Kara is about to head home when she hears J’onn over her comms unit.

“Supergirl we need your assistant at L-Corp. A charity fundraiser Lena Luthor is holding is under attack by some alien extremists.” J’onn says.

“No, we can deal with this without Supergirl.” Alex says over comms.

“Supergirl would be best fit to help the situation and limit casualties agent Danvers.” J’onn says sternly.

“I know but...” Alex begins.

“It’s fine Alex, I’m on my way.” Kara interrupts.

Minutes later Kara lands at the L-Corp party. People are running and screaming and several aliens are attacking guests and stealing their belongings.

“Hey! Did you not think I’d be here?” Kara yells at the aliens before charging at them and throwing punches.

As Supergirl fights off several of the aliens Alex and the other DEO agents arrive and begin subduing they other aliens. Once Kara finishes off yet another alien she hears a yell from inside L-Corp, Lena. Without a second thought Kara quickly goes flying towards the noise.

Four aliens are surrounding Lena with alien weapons in their hands, Lena with her back almost to the wall.

“Why.... why are you doing this?” Lena asks.

“We’re doing pest control. We are going to do to you what Superman should have done to your brother from the start.” One of the aliens says.

The four aliens then all point their guns at Lena and pull the triggers. Luckily Kara lands in front of Lena just in time to block all of the alien weapon beams from hitting Lena.

Kara then uses her freeze breath to knock over two of the aliens, causing them to fall unconscious. Kara then grabs the gun one of the remaining aliens has and breaks it in half with her hands and throws one half of the broken gun at the other alien, knocking him unconscious. Kara walks menacingly at the remaining gunless alien and throws him against the wall.

“Why.... why are you protecting a Luthor?” The alien says as he spits blood. “She’s just like her brother. She’ll end up trying to kill you, you’ll see.”

Before Kara can say anything the DEO agents come rushing in and secure the aliens. An agent handcuffs the alien Supergirl has pressed up against the wall.

* * *

Kara spent the next hour assisting the DEO with clean up at L-Corp, and making sure that all the aliens were accounted for. She was eventually told that Lena requested to talk to her when she was ready in her office. 

“You know you don’t have to talk to her. Supergirl doesn’t owe her anything.” Alex says.

Kara sighs.

“I know I don’t. But I don’t want people to think I didn’t go and speak with her because I think she’s like Lex. That’s what these aliens who attacked tonight would want.” Kara replies.

“But.... do you think they are right?” Alex asks quietly.

Kara looks at Alex for a moment before answering.

“My first instinct would be to say no....... But I never thought Lena could hurt me like she did..... so I don’t know.” Kara says and then flies off to Lena’s office.

Kara lands on the balcony of Lena’s office. Lena is sitting on her desk, on her phone.

“Supergirl.” Lena smiles.

“Miss Luthor. I was told you asked to see me.” Kara says with hands on her hips in her Supergirl pose, trying to keep this as formal as possible.

“Yes, I just wanted to thank you for saving countless lives tonight, mine as well.” Lena says with a smile.

“It comes with the job.” Kara nods and turns around to leave.

Lena stands up from sitting on her desk.

“Maybe..... maybe we could work together again..... prove those aliens wrong..... show that a Luthor and a Super can work together.....” Lena says nervously.

Kara turns around and looks at Lena. Part of her wants to say yes, just so she can spend time with Lena, the person she felt such a special connection with. But the other part of her looks at Lena and remembers how much she hurt her.

“I don’t think so Miss Luthor.” Kara says.

Lena’s face changes to one of annoyance.

“I understand..... you’re just like the rest of them..... just like those aliens today...... you think I’m evil just like my brother..... you think I’m going to come up with some evil plan and try and kill you or something...” Lena spits out.

“No...... I don’t think that about you...... or at least I’m not holding what your other family members have done against you.... I’m judging you by your own actions.” Kara replies.

“I.... I don’t understand...... what have I done then if you’re judging me and don’t want to work with me???” Lena asks confused.

Kara turns back to look at Lena.

“I’m friends with Kara Danvers. I’m judging you for that. That was pretty cold if you ask me. I don’t want to work with someone like that.” Kara says.

“I..... you’re right..... I understand...” Lena says.

Kara nods.

“Goodnight Ms Luthor.” Kara says and flies away.


	4. Friday

Friday had arrived and the last few days Lena was a mix of various emotions. She was mad, she was upset, she was lost and just about every other emotion. One of the big reasons she’d chosen to move to National City of all places was to work with Supergirl so she could prove she wasn’t like the rest of her family to the world, and maybe to the two Kryptonian supers as well. But Lena had blown that by firing Kara Danvers like she did. Her new assistant being utterly useless wasn’t easing Lena’s conscience either.

Later on in the day Lena is shaken from what she is currently working on, trying to distract herself from her thoughts, by her assistant finally figuring out how to use the intercom. 

“Ms Luthor I have an FBI Agent here. Agent Danvers.... She says she’s here for you to sign some paperwork about the incident that occurred on Wednesday.” The assistant says.

Upon hearing the name Danvers, Lena freezes. Lena thinks there is no way this could be Kara’s sister, Alex she believed her name was. No way her luck could be this cruel.

“Yes.... please send her in.” Lena replies trying to sound confident.

A moment later a red haired woman with a scowl on her face steps into Lena’s office and continues to walk towards Lena’s desk, without saying a word. Lena studies the FBI agent to see if she can see any similarities between this woman and Kara. She doesn’t see any and is relieved, this clearly isn’t Kara’s sister. Alex places the documents on Lena’s desk.

“We need you to sign these. They basically just state that you agree we along with Supergirl acted appropriately and didn’t cause any harm to L-Corp property.” The agent says.

Lena looks down at the several pages of paper.

“Yes of course.” Lena replies.

Alex still stands there looking at Lena.

“Do you need a pen or something?” Alex asks.

Lena gives the FBI agent a quizzical look.

“You didn’t think I’d be signing these now did you? I need to look through them thoroughly. I’d be a pretty bad business woman if I didn’t.” Lena states.

Alex gives Lena another scowl and mutters “Wouldn’t be the first bad decision you’ve made.” under her breath.

“Excuse me?” Lena asks surprised by this.

“What?” Alex asks.

“What bad decision have I made? That you so rudely decided to mutter under your breath?” Lena asks.

Alex coughs and clears her throat.

“Nothing, that was unprofessional. I should go.” Alex says as she begins to head for the door of Lena’s office.

“Don’t walk away from me!” Lena says sternly.

Alex laughs.

“What you gonna do fire me? Like you did my sister?” Alex says dryly.

Lena loses all emotions from her face.

“You’re.... You’re Kara’s sister....” Lena says.

“Yes I am. So excuse me for being rude. But you were beyond rude, simply nasty to my sister. She loved working for you, and what you just fire her out the blue! That’s disgusting! You are so so lucky that I work for the FBI, because if I didn’t I’d punch you in the face right now for hurting my sister. Nobody should get to make my sister cry and get away with it.” Alex says firmly and angrily.

“Cry?” Lena asks surprised.

“Yes! My sister has been devastated. She cried all day Monday and most of Tuesday, and the rest of the week she’s been in a right mope, upset. But I bet you get off on that, get off on making people feel that way. Just like the rest of your family.” Alex says.

“I...... I......” Lena says speechless.

“Please have those signed by the end of next week. Good day Ms Luthor.” Alex says while emphasising they word Luthor.

Alex then turns and leaves Lena’s office.

Lena spends the next half an hour or so just getting her emotions back under control. When she does she finishes up her work for the day and leaves her office.

“Ms Luthor.... uhmm I have your schedule here.... I think.... for next week....” Lena’s assistant says upon seeing Lena.

“That doesn’t matter. You’re fired.” Lena says and then turns away and heads into the elevator.

Several minutes later Lena enters her drivers car.

“Home Ms Luthor?” Her driver Frank asks.

“Uhmm no....” Lena says and then without thinking gives her driver Frank Kara’s address which she remembers off the top of her head. 

* * *

Lena is now in Kara’s apartment building, walking along the corridor to Kara’s apartment number. She isn’t too sure what she’s doing here. All she knows is she needs to apologise to Kara, and maybe ask her to come back as her assistant again. But Lena isn’t sure, she’s kind of just let her body auto-pilot itself here.

Lena gets to Kara’s apartment door and sighs. She nervously paces for a few moments and eventually knocks. There isn’t an answer right away, but after a few minutes Lena knocks again, and this time she hears movement from inside the apartment.

“Go away Alex!” Kara yells from inside.

Lena can hear the hurt in Kara’s voice, it makes her feel all the more guilty. But Lena knocks again.

“It’s not Alex, it’s me Lena.” Lena says.

Lena hears more movement from inside the apartment again and a few seconds later Kara opens the door. Lena can immediately tell that Kara is sad by her appearance, with her dishevelled hair and panda eyes.

“What do you want?” Kara snaps.

“I.... I..... could I come in?” Lena asks nervously.

“No, I don’t think so. I’d just kick you out in front of everyone if you did.” Kara snarls back.

“That..... that’s fair.......” Lena says.

“If that is all...” Kara says and begins to close the door.

“Wait!! I’m sorry!” Lena yells.

This gets Kara to open the door again.

“I’m sorry I fired you. I shouldn’t have fired you. More importantly I shouldn’t have fired you in the fashion I did. It was wrong. I..... I’m sorry...” Lena says.

Kara looks at Lena for a moment.

“I..... I don’t believe you..... you just want to work with Supergirl, and you know she’s my friend, that’s why you are apologising,” Kara says and begins to close the door again.

“No! I was scared!” Lena quickly yells.

Kara once again opens the door again.

“Scared of what?” Kara asks.

At this point Lena notices a few of Kara’s neighbours have began to poke their heads out of their doors.

“Please.... could I come inside....” Lena begs.

Kara notices the neighbours and looks into Lena’s eyes and sees that Lena is sincerely just begging her to let her in.

Kara sighs.

“Fine.” Kara says and opens the door for Lena to come in.

Lena slowly walks into Kara’s apartment, Kara closes the door behind her. Lena stays still only a few steps from the door, she doesn’t want to enter too far into Kara’s apartment, as Kara clearly doesn’t want her there, and she doesn’t blame her.

“You were saying you were scared?” Kara says.

“Yes...... you scared me....” Lena begins. 

Lena sees Kara’s face turn to surprise and hurt so she quickly continues.

“You scared me because when I decided to move here to National City I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t get close to anyone, as I’d been hurt too many times by people in my family, and people that were my friends. But then you came along, and it was like a reaction to just open up to you, even though I was your boss and you were my assistant. When you called me Lena and asked me to game night it scared me and I freaked out, and I decided I needed to distance myself from you. So I fired you.” Lena explains.

Kara looks at Lena and processes what she has just heard.

“Okay...... but I don’t understand why you’re here.” Kara says.

Lena sighs.

“I’m here because your sister came to see me today for FBI business. But she told me how upset you were, and I felt so bad and so ashamed I knew I had to see you. Firing you was probably the biggest mistake of my life. My new assistant is absolutely useless. But more importantly I lost the chance of having a friendship with someone as wonderful as you.” Lena says.

“I.... I don’t know what you want me to say Lena.” Kara says.

“I..... I just want to say I’m sorry. I want to offer you your job back, with a big raise, and a stipulation that I can’t fire you ever.” Lena says.

“I... I don’t think I want to come back Lena. You hurt me and embarrassed me when you fired me like you did. Just as I thought I was sort of becoming friends with you.” Kara says.

“Please, I’m begging you. I’ve never begged anyone for anything in my life. But I’m begging you please come back. Not just because you were an incredible assistant, but because I want your friendship. I promise I won’t push you away this time, I promise I’ll let you in. I.... I need you Kara.” Lena says with tears appearing in her eyes.

Kara gulps and looks at Lena for a moment.

“Fine..... I’ll come back but I have some conditions.” Kara says.

“Yes anything, name them.” Lena replies instantly.

“Firstly I want you to promise on something that matters that you’ll not shut me out an again.” Kara says.

“I promise on the memory of my birth mother.” Lena replies almost instantly again.

Kara knows that this is a real promise, because she knows Lena’s birth mother was important to her.

“Secondly on Monday I want you to walk into L-Corp with me, together. So everyone can see that you choose to bring me back as your assistant.” Kara says.

“Yes, agreed.” Lena replies again.

“Then finally.....” Kara begins and ponders. She hadn’t really thought of a third thing, but was going to take what she could get. “Then finally I want you to hug me.” 

Lena is surprised by this last request.

“I..... I.....” Lena begins.

Kara gives Lena a hurt look.

“I’ve never really hugged anyone before.... at least not since my birth mother.... unless you count spooning after sex briefly....” Lena says awkwardly.

Kara sort of melts at Lena’s words.

“Come here.” Kara says as she gestures for Lena to come over and hug her.

Lena slowly walks over to Kara and wraps her arms around her, and hugs her, Kara hugs her back. Lena begins to cry.

“I’m so sorry.... I’ll never do anything like that to you ever again.... I promise.” Lena sobs.

“I know.... I believe you....” Kara says as she continues to hug Lena with a smile now on her face.

The two continue to hug for another minute or so before breaking apart. They look at one another and both smile. 

Lena suddenly gets a timid look on her face. She wants to ask Kara a question, and it might be the most pathetic question anyone has ever asked anyone as an adult. It was the type of question a kid would ask another kid. But Lena set her pride aside and decided she’d ask it anyway.

“Kara..... I know I don't deserve it after how I've treated you...... and it's okay if you say no..... I'll understand...... but.....will you be my friend???” Lena asks sheepishly.

Kara looks at Lena for a moment before smiling.

“Yeah..... I think I’d like that..... But no more pushing me away, okay?” Kara says.

“Okay.” Lena nods.

Kara then pulls Lena in for another hug.


	5. Bonding

Saturday morning arrives and Kara is supposed to have brunch with Alex. Kara gets herself ready for the day and just as she’s brushing her teeth (because even Kryptonians need to practice good hygiene) Alex arrives at her apartment.

“Kara?! Are you ready?” Alex calls out.

Kara spits into the sink.

“Yeah I’m just finishing up in here.” Kara yells back.

About a minute later Kara comes walking out of her room, with Alex waiting by the kitchen counter. Kara has a smile on her face which Alex notices.

“Well you’re smiling, I’m glad you are getting back to your happy self. You shouldn’t let anything bring you down. Especially someone like that.” Alex says.

Kara then loses the smile on her face realising that she’s going to have to tell Alex that she and Lena made up, and she’s going back to work for her. Kara knew Alex wouldn’t be happy about that. It took Kara forever to convince Alex that potentially working for Lena Luthor was a good thing, after everything that’s taken place Kara doubts she’ll be able to convince Alex again.

“Oh I didn’t mean to remind you...” Alex says noticing Kara has lost her smile.

Kara sighs.

“No..... uhmmm I need to tell you something Alex..... and you’re not gonna like it.” Kara says.

Alex gives Kara a confused look.

“What is it Kara?” Alex asks.

“Well..... last night Lena came over to see me....” Kara begins.

“What?! Are you okay?” Alex says concerned.

“Yes, I’m more than okay actually. She came over to apologise to me. She told me she fired me because she got scared that she was getting close to me, and she’d promised herself she wouldn’t get close to anyone again after everything that happened in her past. So she apologised to me and begged me to come back and promised that she’d not push me away, and said she needs me in her life.” Kara says.

Alex is silent for a moment.

“Kara..... you can’t go back there..... After everything she did to you..... it was just like an instinct to her to be evil....... doesn’t that tell you something?” 

“Yes, it tells me she’s screwed up, and really does that surprise you? Her family is seriously messed up. Then to top it off people just expect that she’s like them. But what did tell me something is the girl I saw last night. Last night I saw this broken girl who was willing to be completely vulnerable in front of me, who I doubt has ever done that with anyone else. I saw this girl who has never hugged someone in her adult life. I saw the real Lena, not the facade she puts on. That person I saw...... that is someone I want in my life. That Lena is someone I want as my friend.” Kara explains.

Alex takes another moment to contemplate her thoughts.

“But Kara.... how do you know it’s not some big manipulation? That’s just like her family. We both know you are far too trusting for your own good.” Alex says.

“Don’t insult me!” Kara snaps back.

“I wasn’t....” Alex begins before Kara interrupts her.

“I just told you she’s not like her family! I just told you that she’s such an emotional mess because of how people unfairly treat her. Did you not bother to listen to me?! Then to top it off, you, my sister, insult me?! You think I’m being too trusting and naive. Well I think you are letting your own fears cloud your judgement.” Kara says forcefully.

“Look Kara I didn’t mean to....”Alex begins before being interrupted again.

“No! I..... I think you should go....” Kara says.

“Kara!” Alex says.

“No, Alex you’ve hurt my feelings and I really don't want to talk to you at the moment. Please leave.” Kara says and then turns around to head for her bedroom.

“Fine, I’ll go Kara, and I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I’m only trying to protect you............ I’ll see you later.................... I love you.” Alex calls out.

Alex doesn’t get a response so she sighs and leaves. 

Kara spends the next few hours after Alex leaves watching random movies on her couch. As lunch approaches Kara’s stomach grumbles and she decides to go get something to eat. But just as Kara is getting ready to leave her apartment she has a thought, So she goes to grab her phone and sends Lena a text.

**Kara**

**Hi Lena. I was wondering if you’d like to get lunch if you’re not busy?**

Kara only has to wait a few minutes for a reply from Lena.

**Lena**

**Yes, I’d like that. Where should we go?**

**Kara**

**There’s this place called Noonan's that I like. But I’m happy to go anywhere.**

**Lena**

**Oh, I’ve not heard of it. I’m happy to give it a try. I’ll meet you there in like 30 minutes, okay?**

**Kara**

**Yes! I’m hungry so I might order something to snack on before you get there.**

**Lena**

**:) Ok, see you soon.**

Kara then puts her phone away in her jacket pocket and leaves her apartment to head to Noonan’s.

* * *

Kara gets to Noonan’s about 15 minutes before Lena said she was going to be there. Although Kara could have literally got to Noonan’s instantly if she flew there she decided she wanted to walk to clear her head.

Kara orders a plate of potstickers to munch on while she waits for Lena to arrive.

Lena arrives about 10 minutes later. Kara spots Lena entering the restaurant from the booth she’s occupying. Kara watches as Lena carefully enters looking around for her. Kara waves at Lena as soon as she looks in her direction. As soon as Lena spots Kara a smile appears on her face. As Lena approaches the booth Kara gets up and greets Lena with a hug.

“Hi Kara, how are you?” Lena smiles into the hug.

“I’m good, how about you? What have you been up to today?” Kara asks as the two end the hug and sit opposite one another in the booth.

“I’ve just been doing some research for some projects I want to work on privately in the labs at L-Corp.” Lena says.

“Do you ever stop working?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Not really..... I like what I do..... Plus I’ve never really had anything to do outside of work. That’s the problem with having no friends, you have no social life.” Lena replies.

Kara places her hand on a hand Lena has on the table.

“Well you have a friend now, so we should change that.” Kara smiles.

Lena smiles back and nods.

“Thank you Kara.” 

“You don’t need to thank me.” Kara says back.

“Yes I do. I don’t deserve to be friends with someone like you. Especially after how I treated you.” Lena says in a self deprecating manner.

“Hey..... none of that...... it’s okay we are passed that. And for the record you do deserve me. You deserve so much Lena. You’ve been hurt by your family and your past so much. I just wish more people would see you the way I see you.” Kara says.

“And how do you see me?” Lena asks curiously.

“I see you as this person with a beautiful soul who is trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. I see this strong woman who hasn’t wavered in the face of what her family has done, and how other people treat her because of that. Most people would have broken, but you didn’t, you keep moving forward to try and make the world a better place.” Kara says.

Lena smiles weakly.

“I.... I do think I’m broken Kara....” Lena admits.

“No you’re not. You have emotional issues because of your family history..... and that’s understandable..... but you’re not broken. Don’t you ever think that.” Kara says firmly back to Lena.

The two women then proceed to order their lunch and chat about aimless things as they get to know one another even better than they already do. The time quickly flies by until they’ve been talking for almost 3 hours.

“Oh my it’s almost 4:30! We’ve been here for over 3 hours.” Lena says as she checks the time.

“Oh yeah. I guess time flies when you’re having fun.” Kara replies with a smile.

“You’re having fun?” Lena asks confused.

“Of course, are you not?” Kara asks confused back, and a little worried.

“Yes..... but I’ve never done this.... I thought I was only having fun because it’s new to me....” Lena admits.

Kara chuckles.

“Well for the record I’m very much having fun talking to you. In fact, would you like to come back to my apartment? We can watch a movie or something and order take out for dinner.” Kara says.

“Oh I don’t know Kara. I’m sure you’ve got better things to do then spend time with your boss on your weekend.” Lena says unsure of herself.

“Firstly you’re my friend as well as my boss. And secondly there is nothing I’d rather do at the moment than spend more time with you.” Kara smiles.

“Okay.” Lena nods.

* * *

Kara and Lena get back to Kara’s apartment a while later. Lena had tried to pay for their Noonan's bill but Kara refused claiming it was her treat because she invited Lena to lunch. Lena tried to point out to Kara that she was a billionaire but Kara was having none of it.

“So this is my apartment. I know you were here yesterday, but you only came like 5 steps inside.” Kara says to Lena.

“Yes, I like it. It feels really cozy.” Lena comments.

“You mean small.” Kara jests.

“No.... I.... I wasn’t trying to.... I mean I didn’t....” Lena begins flustered.

Kara places a hand on Lena’s arm.

“Relax Lena I was joking. I know what you meant.” Kara smiles.

“Oh.” Lena says.

“Would you like some wine?” Kara asks Lena as she moves over to the kitchen.

“Sure, only if you’re having some.” Lena says.

“Yes, wine and a good movie sounds like a great thing right now.” Kara says.

Kara then begins to get the glasses out and the wine. There is a silence between that two that Lena feels like she needs to fill.

“So do you do this a lot with your sister?” Lena asks.

Kara sort of jumps at Lena asking this question. She spills some of the wine she’s pouring onto the kitchen counter.

“Oh I’m sorry Kara. I shouldn’t have asked that question. It was too personal.” Lena says now feeling worried and guilty.

“No. No it wasn’t.” Kara says as she grabs a cloth to clean up the spilled wine. “I just..... I had a fight with Alex earlier..... that’s all.” 

Lena quickly does some thinking and a line shes heard friends ask one another in TV shows and movies comes to mind.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena genuinely asks.

Kara hands Lena her wine glass and guides Lena over to the couch.

“I mean she’s not supportive of me coming back as your assistant. She...... she thinks your just like the rest of your family.” Kara says.

“Oh.... Kara...... I...... I don’t want you to fight with your sister because of me.” Lena says.

“No! It’s not because of you. Growing up Eliza taught me and Alex to never judge people on assumptions. Alex clearly has forgotten that.” Kara says.

“Eliza?” Lena asks confused.

“Oh yes she’s Alex’s mom, and my adoptive mom.” Kara replies.

“That’s why you and Alex don’t look alike, you were adopted.” Lena says as the pieces finally come together.

“Yes. The Danvers adopted me when I was 13 after my parents died.” Kara informs Lena.

“I’m sorry to hear that Kara.” Lena says.

“Yes, well it wasn’t all bad. If it hadn’t happened I’d probably have never had a sister and I’m not sure who I’d be today without Alex.” Kara admits.

“All the more reason I don’t want you fighting with Alex because of what I’ve done.” Lena replies.

“No, like I said this is on Alex not you. Plus she said some things that kind of hurt my feelings. But don’t worry we’ll get over it, we always do.” Kara tells Lena.

“Okay.... I can’t imagine ever having a sibling that cares enough for me to be concerned like how your sister is.” Lena admits to Kara.

“I’m guessing Lex wasn’t that type of big brother then?” Kara asks.

“No. As you know I’m adopted and Lex would always remind me of that. He’d always tell me I’m not a proper Luthor. It wasn’t until much later, after Lionel died, that I found out that Lionel was my actual father, and my birth mother was just someone he’d slept with and accidentally gotten pregnant.” Lena says.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that growing up.” Kara says as she places another comforting hand on Lena.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles.

The two eventually turn on a movie which they watch together on the couch while drinking wine. Mid way through the film they order pizzas which they both eat during the final quarter of the film. Throughout the entirety of the movie the two women have got closer and closer together on the couch, without either of them intending to, it just happens naturally. Several times during the movie Lena looks over at Kara to check to make sure Kara is actually there and this isn't all just a dream she's having. As soon as the credits role Lena says something.

“I’m bisexual Kara.” 

Kara looks at Lena confused.

“I wanted to tell you because in the film one of the characters struggles with their sexuality and opening up with their friends. Not that that is a problem, but he wanted to tell his friends his truth. So I just thought I’d tell my only friend my truth.” Lena continues.

Kara smiles at Lena.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I wish I had something that intimate to share with you. But unfortunately I’m straight.” Kara jokes.

Lena smiles at Kara.

“Now would you like to watch another movie? Perhaps a more light hearted one this time?” Kara asks.

“Uhmmm are you sure Kara. It’s getting late.” Lena says.

“Oh shoot. Please don’t feel like you have to stay if you don’t want to. I know you must be tired.” Kara quickly says.

“No it isn’t that. I just thought you might be sick of me. We’ve spent most the day together.” Lena says.

“Of course not. So will you stay for another movie?” Kara asks hopefully.

“Sure.” Lena smiles.

As the two begin watching the Disney film Kara puts on Kara grabs a blanket for them both to share. They both snuggle up under the blanket and end up resting their bodies against one another as they watch the film. Eventually the two fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel this chapter didn't have much plot or progression in it. But I know where I'm going with this story and have several more chapters in mind and structured out, I needed to write this chapter just to progress Kara and Lena's friendship. As I didn't want to write a story (like I have before) where it's just like okay Kara and Lena are friends now oh and now they are best friends instantly, I wanted to show them getting to that, at least a bit.
> 
> But don't worry the next few chapters are gonna be pretty intense.


	6. Back to Work

Kara wakes up on Sunday morning and realises that she isn’t in her bed. Kara opens her eyes and sees that she is cuddled up next to a sleeping Lena, who is resting her head against Kara’s body. Lena is still fast asleep and Kara just takes the moment to soak it all in. The situation that she’s currently in makes Kara feel so happy. She thinks this must be what it’s like to have a close female friend who wasn’t her sister. 

For the next hour or so Kara just soaks in the moment enjoying every bit of it, and finding some cute sounds Lena makes in her sleep absolutely adorable. Between watching Lena sleep Kara briefly falls back asleep several times for a few minutes at a time as she doses off.

Eventually Kara feels Lena waking up next to her. Lena opens her eyes and takes a moment to examine her surroundings and then she quickly jumps off of the couch and off of Kara. Lena then looks at Kara and notices she’s awake.

“I’m so sorry Kara. I must have fallen asleep. I’m sorry.” Lena says awkwardly.

Kara chuckles.

“Don’t worry I enjoyed it. It was nice to cuddle with a friend in my sleep. It was also nice to watch you sleep. You know you mutter in your sleep some times?” Kara says with a smile.

“What did I say?” Lena asks.

“I don’t know it sounded like gibberish to me.” Kara replies.

“Okay..... well anyway I’m sorry I fell asleep on you. I doubt that was very comfortable for you.” Lena says.

Kara gets up and walks over to Lena.

“Hey Lena, it was okay. Honestly hand on heart I enjoyed it.” Kara assures Lena.

“O...... okay....” Lena says.

“Now would you like some breakfast?” Kara asks.

“Uhmmm I should probably go and get out of your hair.” Lena says.

“If you want to you can. But I’d really like you to stay for breakfast. We both know you won’t eat otherwise.” Kara says.

Lena looks at Kara for a moment.

“Fine...... what do you have?” Lena asks.

“I have some cereal and some fruit. But if you don’t want that I have some bacon and eggs I could cook.” Kara suggests.

“Hmm cereal with a banana sounds great. Plus didn’t you tell me you and cooking don’t exactly go together.” Lena says with a smile.

“Hey, I can cook bacon and eggs Lena.” Kara replies.

Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Okay I did one time set fire to the kitchen making bacon. But I swear it was because the bacon was too fatty. It was defective bacon!” Kara says.

“Of course it was.” Lena smiles.

Kara then gets Lena her cereal and a banana and she also has the same. The two then idly chat while they eat their breakfast.

“I was thinking tomorrow I’ll come and pick you up and we can then walk into L-Corp together like you asked.” Lena suggest to Kara.

“Oh.... you don’t have to worry about that Lena..... I can walk in on my own.....” Kara replies.

“No, that was one of your conditions for returning and I’m a women of my word. Plus it’s the least I can do after how I fired you.” Lena says with a sad smile.

“Okay.... what time will you pick me up then?” Kara asks.

“I’ll be here around 8:30. How’s that sound?” Lena asks.

“Good, but wouldn’t that be a bit late for you?” Kara questions.

“Hmmm I’m starting to think there’s more to life than getting to work that early every day.” Lena smiles.

Kara just smiles back.

The two just sit there smiling at one another for a moment staring into each other’s eyes. They are then shaken from their moment by a knock at the door. Kara walks over to the door and opens it.

“Alex?” Kara says surprised.

“Look we need to sort this out. If you’re going to ignore my texts then we can have this conversation in......” Alex begins before trailing off when she notices Lena sitting at the kitchen counter.

Lena lowers her head to the floor and avoids Alex’s gaze because she knows what Alex thinks about her, and more importantly she knows she caused an argument between Kara and her sister, no matter what Kara says.

“What’s she doing here?” Alex says.

“Alex! Do you want me to kick you out again?” Kara says forcefully.

Alex looks at Lena then back at Kara and then sighs while raising her hands in a defensive manner.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Alex says.

Lena has now grabbed her things and is heading for the door.

“I better go Kara and let you two talk.” Lena says.

“No Lena you don’t have to go.” Kara replies.

“No really it’s fine. I don’t want to get in the way of two sisters working things out.” Lena smiles at Kara.

“Okay.” Kara nods as she brings Lena in for a hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Kara. I’ll text you when I’m outside.” Lena says.

“Okay see you tomorrow.” Kara smiles.

Lena then goes to leave the apartment.

“Wait!” Alex calls out to Lena.

Lena turns around to look at Alex confused and slightly terrified. Kara looks at Alex with prepared anger on her face.

“Lena, I just want to say I’m sorry for what I said to you the other day. I’m sorry for judging you, I was raised better than that. If Kara is happy working for you, and being your friend, then that’s good enough for me.” Alex says.

Lena just looks at Alex for a moment.

“I understand where you were coming from Agent Danvers. You were just trying to protect your sister after I was awful to her and fired her.” Lena replies.

“Maybe, but I still shouldn’t have said certain things or judged you based off your family. And please, call me Alex.” 

“Thank you, Alex.” Lena says with a slight smile.

Kara is now smiling as she looks at both Alex and Lena.

“Anyway I’ll leave you two to talk.” Lena says.

Lena then leaves Kara’s apartment and closes the door behind her.

“Thank you for doing that. It meant a lot to me, and it may not have come across that way but I think it meant a lot to Lena also.” Kara says smiling at Alex.

Alex sighs.

“Yes well you were right, as usual, I’m sorry.” Alex says.

“Apology accepted.” Kara smiles.

“Hug?” Alex asks.

Kara then pulls Alex in for a hug and the two sisters share a hug for a moment.

“I love you.” Alex says.

“I love you too.” Kara replies.

The hug eventually ends.

“So did you and Lena uhmmm are you two???” Alex asks suggestively.

“Oh... no! NO! We just ate lunch out and then came back here to watch a movie and eat dinner..... then we watched another movie and fell asleep next to each other on the couch.” Kara says flustered.

Alex chuckles.

“Okay whatever you say.” Alex says with a grin. 

"And to be clear I didn't ignore your texts, I haven't even looked at my phone since yesterday afternoon." Kara says.

  
"Hmm and I presume that all coincided with when you were with Lena?" Alex asks with a cheeky smile.

* * *

Monday arrives and Kara is nervous. She isn’t nervous about returning to her job as Lena’s assistant, in fact she’s very much looking forward to that. She’s nervous about walking in to L-Corp again with everyone watching her, as the last time she was there she embarrassingly had the _I've just been fired look_. Even though Kara was going to walk in with Lena she was still nervous.

Kara is ready long before 8:30 when Lena said she’d arrive. To kill the time Kara goes for a fly around the city to check to see if there were any early morning crimes that needed stopping. One robbery and one drunken alien brawl later Kara returns to her apartment just as she receives a text from Lena.

**Lena**

**Kara I’m waiting outside your apartment in my car. Come down when you are ready :).**

Kara quickly replies.

**Kara**

**I’m coming down now. :)**

Kara quickly changes back into her work clothes and works her way downstairs and out of her apartment building. Upon exiting the building Kara sees a black four door Sedan that she knows Lena is inside. Kara approaches the car and a man gets out of the driver seat and walks around and opens the back door for Kara to enter.

“Miss Danvers, please make yourself comfortable.” The driver says.

Kara gives the driver she knows to be Frank, Lena’s personal driver, a smile.

“Thank you.” Kara says as she gets in the car.

Once Kara enters the Kara she sees Lena sitting next to her with a smile on her face and two coffees in her hands.

“Hello Kara.” Lena smiles.

“Hi.” Kara replies.

“This is for you. I thought I’d get you coffee this morning, instead of the other way around.” Lena says as she hands Kara a coffee.

“Oh thank you.” Kara says as she takes a sip of the coffee.

Kara doesn’t expect that she’ll like the coffee as she has a very specific order of how she likes her coffee to be made. But she is surprised that Lena got it right.

“How did you....” Kara begins.

“I may have done a bit of stalking on your social media to find out how you like your coffee.” Lena explains.

“Well it’s a good thing I told the world on Twitter my coffee order then.” Kara says.

“I hope you don’t find me doing that creepy...” Lena says.

“No! I think it’s sweet.” Kara says as she places a hand on Lena’s.

Lena smiles back.

About 15 minutes later Kara and Lena arrive at L-Corp. Lena thanks Frank and Kara also thanks him. The two step out of the car and begin the walk into L-Corp. As they approach the door walking side by side Kara stops for a moment, Lena walks a few steps further ahead before noticing.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena asks as she turns around concerned.

“Mhmmm..... I’m just a bit nervous..... feel like I might have a panic attack.....” Kara mumbles.

Lena steps back to be closer to Kara.

“What are you nervous about?” Lena asks very much concerned.

“I’m self conscious of people looking at me, as last time they saw me they all clearly knew I’d been fired from how I looked, with my box of my stuff in my hand.” Kara explains.

Lena gives Kara a sad frown.

“I’m so sorry Kara.” Lena says.

Kara wants to reply that Lena doesn’t need to be sorry but she’s just trying to focus on not having a panic attack right now. In this moment Kara would much rather be fighting some brutal alien than walking into L-Corp with everyone looking. Kara is eventually shaken from her panic by Lena grabbing her hand.

“Hey Kara? How about you hold my hand as we walk in?” Lena suggests softly.

Kara looks at Lena in the eyes, and then down at Lena holding her hand.

“Wouldn’t that be inappropriate?” Kara asks.

“No, not for you.” Lena says quickly.

Kara knows she shouldn’t do this, as no matter what Lena says an assistant walking into L-Corp holding hands with their boss wasn’t appropriate. But Kara can’t get any words out and just nods. Kara and Lena then walk hand in hand as they enter L-Corp. As people begin looking at them Kara gets more nervous and her grip on Lena’s hand tightens, but not enough to hurt Lena. Lena responds to this by using her thumb to stroke Kara’s hand soothingly. This really helps calm Kara. Eventually the two make it into the elevator that leads to Lena’s office, alone. Kara lets go of Lena’s hand and then pulls Lena in for a hug.

“Thank you.” Kara says with tears in her eyes.

Lena hugs Kara back tightly.

“Your welcome. I’m sorry I had to put you through that.” Lena says.

“It’s okay. I’d actually feel a lot better if you stopped feeling guilty.” Kara says.

“Okay I’ll try.” Lena replies.

“Thank you.” Kara nods.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Kara and Lena get back into their groove like they had before, but this time it was different. This time Lena liked having Kara work quietly in her office on her couch at times, while she worked on something else. Kara also very much liked this, as even though they weren’t talking in these moments they were together at least. This time was also different because Kara and Lena had lunch almost every day. The only days when they didn’t was when Kara had some Supergirl stuff to attend to, which is when Kara would lie and say she was having lunch with one of her other friends or Alex. 

Equally Kara had managed to begin to balance her Supergirl duties with working with Lena. Kara only went out as Supergirl when she knew Lena wouldn’t need her, such as when Lena was in an important long meeting or when Lena was locked away in her private lab working on something. However when Kara was requested urgently as Supergirl she just had to lie to Lena and make up some excuse or other, thankfully this didn’t happen often.

Over the next few weeks outside of work Kara and Lena continued to build their friendship. Even though they’d spend almost all day together at work at L-Corp they still enjoyed spending time together outside of work, including multiple times a week after work and one or two times during the weekend. However one thing Kara had noticed after almost 3 weeks of their new routine and friendship was Lena would never invite Kara around to her apartment. Kara wasn’t sure whether to but hurt or offended by this, or maybe Lena just didn’t like her apartment. This changed on the Friday evening of the third week.

Lena comes walking out of her office at the end of the day and approaches Kara who is just tidying up her desk. Kara notices Lena.

“Hey, you done for the day?” Kara asks surprised when she notices it’s only 4pm. Lena rarely leaves before 6, never before 5, 4 was just unbelievable.

“Yeah.... I’m tired and my brain isn’t working properly. I know we said we’d have a movie night but can I have a rain check?” Lena asks as she rubs her neck.

“Sure.” Kara says disappointed.

Lena clearly notices the disappointment in her voice.

“I mean I’d be happy to still come over and have a movie night. I’m just not sure I’d be good company.” Lena says trying to not disappoint Kara.

“No it’s okay, you should go home and get some rest. I’ll text you tomorrow.” Kara replies.

“Okay.” Lena says and begins to walk away and head to the elevator.

Lena stops and turns around.

“How about we have the movie night at my apartment instead? That way it won’t matter if I fall asleep, I’ll already be home.” Lena suggests.

Kara lights up at the suggestion.

“Uhmm you don’t have to Lena. If your really tired I’m happy to leave it for another day.” Kara says to be polite.

“No, I’d prefer if you came over. I...... I haven’t been sleeping well.... some company might be nice.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Kara smiles.

A while later Kara and Lena arrive at Lena’s apartment. Lena of course lives in the penthouse at the top of a tall building. Kara is surprised by the amount of security in Lena’s penthouse, but then again Kara realises she shouldn’t be surprised because Lena gets death threats almost daily. Lena has a private lift that goes to her apartment that only she can use with a fingerprint scan. Even after getting to the hallway between the elevator and Lena’s front door there is security. There are a few cameras and sensors and then another bio-metric lock with a pin code password on Lena’s front door.

“Wow this is a lot of security.” Kara says.

“Yes well when I got to National City I had the chance to design my own security. I had a few incidents in Metropolis, here I haven’t had any.” Lena explains.

Kara just nods.

Once Kara steps inside Lena’s apartment she is surprised by how modest the apartment is. Kara expected the apartment to be huge with huge rooms but it’s not. It’s not small by any means, it’s much bigger than Kara’s loft. I’m fact the entrance alone is. But the entrance to Lena’s apartment has a kitchen and living room and balcony all in one room. Kara thought all these places would just be separate rooms.

“This isn’t how I imagined your apartment.” Kara admits.

“And how did you imagine it?” Lena asks as she raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. I just thought it would be bigger. I mean I didn’t expect for you to have the entrance living room and kitchen in the same room.” Kara explains.

“Ah, well no one really needs that much room. I mean my apartment does take up this entire floor, but it’s mostly not used. I just have this room then a few bedrooms and bathrooms down that corridor along with my personal lab. All the other space is closed off. If I wanted to I could expand, but I don’t see any need at the moment.” Lena says.

“Well it’s still incredible.” Kara says.

“Thank you. Please make yourself at home. Let me just get changed.” Lena says as she walks to the corridor to head to her bedroom.

Kara walks further into the apartment just slowly inspecting and soaking in everything. Eventually Kara makes her way to the sofa and sits down. It’s bigger than her sofa and probably costs more than a years rent, but Kara can’t help but think her sofa is far more comfy. A few minutes later Lena returns, now dressed in more casual clothes.

“Making yourself at home?” Lena asks.

“Yeah... this couch isn’t as nice as mine.” Kara comments.

“Hmm..... I cant say I disagree.” Lena says with a smile as she sits down next to Kara.

The two then begin to watch movies and eventually order and eat some food which is delivered. Mid way through the second film Kara notices that Lena is asleep on the other end of the couch. There is enough room on the couch so the two don’t have to be close next to each other, which sort of disappoints Kara. Kara looks at a sleeping Lena and pauses the movie. Kara then stands up and prepares to leave when all of a sudden Lena screams. Kara quickly moves to Lena and realises Lena is still asleep. So Kara shakes Lena to wake her up.

“Lena! Lena! Wake you! You’re having a nightmare!” Kara says as she shakes Lena awake.

“Kar..... Kara!!!” Lena says suddenly as she wakes up then pulls Kara in for a hug with tears in her eyes.

“There, there, it’s okay.... it was just a dream.” Kara says as she rubs Lena’s back soothingly.

A few minutes pass and the two end the hug.

“Would you like to talk about your dream?” Kara asks.

“I.... I....” Lena mutters.

“It’s okay if you don’t, but it might help you feel better if you do.” Kara says with a heart melting smile.

“I.... it’s a dream I’ve been having several times over the last week....... in it....... in it someone tries to get to me....... by kidnapping and torturing you...... and...... and I refuse to help..... and you die.....” Lena says crying again.

Kara pulls Lena in for a hug again.

“Shhh it was just a dream. That’s not going to happen.” Kara says.

“But it could! I’m in constant danger Kara! If..... if people know that they could get to me through you.... you’d be in danger...... And what kind of person refuses to help someone being tortured?” Lena says as she pulls away from Kara.

“Lena...” Kara begins.

“No.... I..... why did I do this? I’ve just put you in danger being your friend...... I’m so sorry...... I...... maybe If we stop....” Lena begins.

“Stop right there!” Kara says forcefully. “Look Lena you did this before and I won’t let you pull away from me again, you promised you wouldn't. I knew being your friend could be dangerous, but I’m here anyway. And I promise that I can take care of myself, I do have a sister who works for the FBI after all. But don’t you dare even suggest we stop being friends. I’m not going anywhere.” Kara says.

Lena take a moment to look at Kara.

“But.... if something happened to you..... I couldn’t live with myself......” Lena says.

“Nothing will happen..... But let me ask you would you feel any better if we weren’t friends? Maybe I’d be in less danger maybe not. But wouldn’t you feel worse knowing you’d throw away a potential life time of friendship, and hurt my feelings just to protect me from something that may or may not happen?” Kara says.

“I..... I.....” Lena begins.

“Lena.... I love having you as part of my life. Our friendship means the world to me. I’ve never had a friend life you before. You..... you are my best friend.” Kara says.

Lena gulps and is silent for a moment.

“I..... I know I’d rather have you in my life than not...... I’m not sure I could live without your friendship anymore...... you’ve shown me what it’s like to have a true friend...... it’s selfish..... but I don’t want to go back....” Lena says.

“It’s not selfish. Friendship is a two way street.” Kara says.

“Okay..... I’m sorry for suggesting that then.” Lena says.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad I could be here for you.” Kara smiles.

Lena looks at Kara for a moment as there two sit close to one another on the couch.

“Did you mean what you said? Am I..... am I really your best friend?” Lena asks Kara timidly.

Kara gets an even bigger smile on her face.

“Yes of course.” Kara replies.

Lena gets tears in her eyes again.

“Thank you..... you probably already know you’re my best friend..... but that’s easy cause you are my only friend.” Lena replies.

Kara pulls Lena in for another hug.

“Thank you. All the same it means a lot.” Kara replies.

After a few minutes the two end their hug. Lena then stands up.

“Come with me.” Lena says.

“Okay...” Kara says with a questioning look.

Lena then leads Kara through her corridor to a panel on her wall.

“Put your hand on there.” Lena says to Kara.

Kara just silently puts her hand on the panel. Lena then presses a button and after a few moments nods to Kara to let her know she can take her hand off.

“Okay you now have access to my apartment. The code to the front door is 5-7-3-4-9-5.” Lena says.

Kara looks at Lena confused.

“Wh... why?” Kara asks.

“I just felt like it was the right thing to do.... like giving you a key to my apartment of sorts. You're...... I’m happy to have you here any time.” Lena says.

“Wow..... Lena this.... this means a lot.” Kara says as she pulls Lena in for another hug. “You’re incredible.”

“So are you.” Lena says back.

Lena and Kara soon make their way back to the couch and decide to continue watching the movie. Kara keeps glancing over at Lena throughout the movie as she has something on her mind. The more she thinks about it the more nervous she gets. But once the credits rolls she just says it out loud.

“Will you come to game night tomorrow?” Kara says quickly.

“What?” Lena says slightly surprised.

“Tomorrow.... we’re having a game night at my apartment.... will you come?” Kara asks.

Lena is silent for a moment.

“Yes.” Lena finally replies.

“Oh thank ra... god..... I’m so relieved.” Kara says.

Lena raises her eyebrow.

“The last time I asked you, you freaked out and fired me.” Kara explains.

“Oh..... well I’m not doing that, and I’d love to come..... even if I’m a bit scared of meeting your other friends and seeing your sister again.” Lena says.

“Don’t worry. Alex and all my friends care about me. They’ll see how happy I am that we are friends and they’ll be fine. They’ll all love you.” Kara smiles.

“Okay.” Lena says as she rubs the back of her neck.

“You okay?” Kara asks.

“Yeah.... I just..... it’s not just been the nightmares that have been making me sleep poorly.... but my neck and shoulders have been killing me.” Lena says.

“Well.... I could massage them for you if you want.” Kara suggests.

“Oh no, don’t worry about it.” Lena says nervously.

“No let me help you.” Kara replies firmly.

Lena looks at Kara for a moment as she slightly bites her lips and finally nods.

“Okay fine.” Lena says.

Kara pats the couch next to her telling Lena to get closer. Lena moves next to Kara. Kara positions herself so her back is against the side arm of the couch and she gestures for Lena to sit between her legs. Lena does just that and Kara begins to massage Lena’s shoulders and neck.

“Hmmm that feels good Kara.” Lena says.

“Yeah? Where is it the most painful?” Kara asks.

“The centre of the back of my neck.” Lena says.

Kara then moves to message Lena’s neck. As soon as Kara massages Lena’s neck Lena let’s out a moan in pleasure, not a sexual one by any means, one of pure relief.

“Oh that’s amazing Kara.” Lena says.

Kara continues to massage the area and notices that Lena is crying.

“Lena? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Why are you crying?” Kara asks worried.

“Oh no, it’s just I’ve had this pain in my neck for months and you’ve finally relieved it. I’m crying out of relief.... thank you so much Kara.” Lena says.

“Oh Lena you should have had this sorted sooner.” Kara says as her heart almost breaks upon hearing that.

“I know I’ve just been busy.” Lena replies as Kara continues to massage Lena.

“Okay but from now on you promise you'll tell me if your neck is hurting and I can help you okay?” Kara says.

“Okay.” Lena hums.

Kara continues the massage and can feel Lena leaning more and more of her body weight onto her.

“If you keep going I’m going to fall asleep.”Lena says.

“Then fall asleep.... it’s okay....” Kara says.

“Hmm okay.... stay please.... don't..... want to be alone.....” Lena mumbles as she begins to drift off as she closes her eyes.

“Yes.... I’m not going anywhere.” Kara quietly says back.

Kara continues to massage Lena until she can tell that Lena is fast asleep. Kara takes a moment to just once again look at how cute Lena is while she sleeps. After a few moments Kara readjusts herself on the couch and closes her eyes and falls asleep also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is gonna be a special one.


	7. Game Night

Kara is woken up Saturday morning by a Supergirl alert that only she can hear. She knows this means there is some imminent danger and she is needed at the DEO immediately. 

Kara notices that Lena is still snuggled up against her own body as they lay on the couch. She takes a moment to just look at Lena. Kara smiles feeling just so happy looking at her best friend in this position. She is so happy that they have gotten this close. Kara checks the time and sees that it’s only 5AM. So she carefully slides herself out from under Lena in a desperate attempt not to wake her. She thankfully succeeds, the only problem is Kara remembers that the couch Lena is now laying on isn’t very comfortable. So Kara does the first thing that comes into her mind and carefully picks Lena up in her arms and carries her to Lena’s bedroom.

Kara enters the bedroom and carefully places Lena down on the bed and then even more carefully tucks Lena under the covers. After this Kara once again looks at the sleeping Lena and just smiles widely. Before leaving Kara writes a note to Lena to make sure that Lena knows that Kara didn’t just up and leave her, and she had to go. She makes up the excuse that Alex called her with an emergency. Kara is starting to feel very guilty about lying to Lena that she is Supergirl. She knew the DEO would not allow her to disclose her secret to Lena, and she dreads to think what J’onn would do, probably mind wipe Lena of the information. 

After Kara finishes writing the note she takes one last look at the sleeping Lena and leans close and places a tender kiss on Lena’s cheek. Kara doesn’t really know why she decides to kiss Lena on the cheek, when she began to lean in she had every intention of kissing her on the forehead. But something seemed to just take over and guide her lips to Lena’s cheek. Before Kara can think too much of this she hears the Supergirl alert being called once again, so she quickly changes into her Supergirl suit and flies off, out from Lena’s apartment.

Lena wakes up a few hours later. As she begins to open her eyes she remembers that she fell asleep on the couch in Kara’s embrace the night before, but now she is laying comfortably in her bed. She also remembers asking Kara to stay. Retrospectively Lena feels very embarrassed about asking this.

“Kara?” Lena calls out as she stretches her arms.

There is no response. Lena is expecting one as she doesn’t think Kara would leave when she specifically asked her to stay, as embarrassing as it was for Lena.

“Kara!?” Lena calls out again.

Once again there is no response and Lena feels very disappointed that Kara is gone. But just as her brain begins to float bad thoughts through her head she notices the note on her night stand next to her. The word Lena is written in Kara’s handwriting. So Lena grabs the note and unfolds it to read.

_Morning Lena,_

_Sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up. I had to leave just after 5AM as Alex called me with some sort of emergency (she’s probably drunk)._

_I had a really good time with you last night and I guess we are making a habit of falling asleep cuddled up to each other!_

_Hey Lena I know you. You are now feeling awkward about that, don’t be! I love cuddling with you! I’d take cuddling with you on your uncomfortable couch over many other things._

_I’m rambling. I do that even in writing.... Anyway I’ll see you tonight at my apartment, game night starts at 7PM. Feel free to get there early if you want or on time, or late it’s up to you. Text me if you have any problems!_

_Love_

_Kara_

_Xxxx_

Lena smiles upon reading Kara’s note. All the bad thoughts that she began to have when she noticed Kara was gone have just melted away. But now Lena’s concern is on game night as this gave Lena two causes for concern. Firstly she was going to meet Kara’s other friends which made her incredibly nervous, especially after how her original interaction with Alex went. Then secondly Lena hadn’t ever played any board games so she was going in to the night as a novice. That wouldn’t have been a problem for most people, but Lena isn’t most people. Lena wants to learn these board games to not embarrass herself, and more importantly Lena wants to be able to win.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Kara is returning to the DEO having just stopped the latest threat to the city. The process had been a long one this time, almost 12 hours of figuring out the threat, and then a fight at the end. Even J’onn got involved this time.

“Well done Supergirl you did good work today.” J’onn says.

“Thank you Director.” Kara says with a cheeky smile.

“Anyway that is all for the day everyone good job!” J’onn announces to the other agents.

“I think I should go check you over in the medical bay.” Alex says to Kara.

“No I’m fine, seriously.” Kara says to Alex.

“Hmm okay..... maybe we should cancel game night though..... you could probably use a rest.” Alex suggests.

“No! I invited Lena and I don’t want to cancel.” Kara says firmly.

“Supergirl it really might be for the best if you cancel. I’m sure Miss Luthor will understand.” J’onn says.

“No! And how could she understand she doesn’t know I’m Supergirl....” Kara says glaring at J’onn.

J’onn doesn’t say anything else having read the tone of Kara’s voice.

“Yeah come on game night could be a good thing. Take all our minds off the hectic day.” Winn whines.

“Okay let me walk you out then Kara and we will both see you later.” Alex says as she looks at J’onn briefly.

Alex then walks side by side with Kara as they walk to the balcony.

“You’re not thinking of telling Lena you're Supergirl are you?” Alex asks Kara.

Kara sighs.

“I..... I just hate lying to her...... I feel awful..... and the excuses....... I’m horrible at making them up!” Kara says.

“I know Kara but....” Alex begins.

“I know..... I can’t tell her. I know her knowing would put her in more danger and she doesn’t need that, and I doubt J’onn would be to happy by the idea.” Kara says.

“Exactly.” Alex says.

“There is something I can do though.” Kara says and then flies away.

A few minutes later Kara lands on the balcony of Lena’s apartment. She can see that Lena is still inside. Lena is in fact sitting in her living room on the floor with several board games surrounding her. Kara remembers Lena told her she hadn’t ever played board games growing up, and it melts her heart so see Lena practising. Kara takes a moment to just watch Lena before she gently taps on the glass. Lena jumps upon hearing the noise and turns her attention to her balcony. Upon seeing Supergirl standing out there she gets a confused look.

Lena approaches the balcony and opens the door.

“Supergirl, what are you doing here?” Lena asks from the doorway.

“I’m here to say I’d like to work with you.” Kara says.

“You would?” Lena says surprised.

“Yes, I know you’ve made up with Kara...... and Kara thinks the world of you..... so I’d love to work with you..... if the offer still stands that is.” Kara says.

Lena smiles.

“I’d like that very much. I have so many ideas.” Lena says still smiling.

“I’m sure you do.” Kara replies.

“I’d love to go over it with you now but...... I’m preparing to go over to Kara’s for a game night.” Lena says.

“Yes I can see that from the board games. Teaching yourself how to win huh?” Kara smiles.

“Well I don’t want to be an embarrassment.... and I don’t like losing.... so yes...” Lena replies.

“Any ones you having difficulty with?” Kara asks.

“Hmmm Monopoly I don’t really understand how you can be good at it. It seems more like a game dependent on luck of how high or low you roll the dice.” Lena says.

“Well there is some skill involved. You have to make good decisions as to how you spend your money. The two properties you want to buy no matter what are the dark blue ones, they are the most expensive. And in turn they are the ones that will bankrupt people the easiest. I’d recommend you never made a deal to trade one of those properties to someone to complete the set, no matter how much they are offering.” Kara explains.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” Lena smiles.

“Well I’ll leave you to it then. Have a good night Miss Luthor.” Kara says and turns around.

“Wait! How do I get in contact with you for us or work together?” Lena asks.

“Oh, just let Kara know and she can pass on the message.” Supergirl smiles back at Lena.

Lena nods and smiles.

* * *

Lena arrives at Kara’s apartment 30 minutes early at 6:30. Lena partly arrives this early so she can help Kara prepare for anything she needs. But Lena mostly arrives this early because she’ll get to sneak in 30 minutes of one on one Kara and Lena time. Lena realises she has grown quiet dependent on Kara, and she was okay with that.

Lena knocks on the door and a few seconds later Kara answers.

“Lena!!! You’re early!” Kara says with a smile.

“Oh yes I’m sorry.” Lena says timidly.

“Oh no, I wasn’t complaining. Come in it’ll give us a chance to talk before everyone else gets here.” Kara replies.

“Okay. This is for you.” Lena says as she hands Kara a bottle of wine.

“Oh you didn’t have to.” Kara says.

“I didn’t want to come empty handed.” Lena smiles.

“Well thank you.” Kara smiles and takes Lena in for a hug. “Make yourself at home.”

Kara takes the wine to the kitchen while Lena takes off her coat and makes her way over to the couch. A few seconds later Kara joins Lena on the couch with two glasses of wine in hand. She hands Lena one.

“Thank you.” Lena says as she takes a sip.

“You’re welcome.” Kara smiles as she allows herself to stare at Lena for a moment.

“So..... how do these nights usually go?” Lena asks.

“Oh well when everyone gets here we’ll argue for like 15 minutes about what food we want to order until eventually Alex will take charge and tell us we are having whatever she wants. No one ever argues with her. Then we’ll all vote on what board game to play. If it’s a game which requires teams or doesn’t have enough players for all of us to play we’ll team up. I am usually on a team with Alex. The Danvers sisters are unstoppable! But tonight I’m gonna team up with you.” Kara says and finishes with a smile.

“Oh you don’t have to Kara. Although I doubt any of your other friends will want to team with me.” Lena says with a frown.

“I want to team with you. And let’s be clear my friends are going to love you. I think my friend Winn would jump at the chance to team with you. I’m pretty sure he’ll spend most of the night talking to you and drooling about things he’s heard L-Corp are developing.” Kara explains.

“Well at least I’ll have someone to talk to.” Lena says.

“Hey..... you’ve got to stop with your self deprecating attitude alright?” Kara says firmly.

Lena sighs.

“You’re right...... it’s just hard.....” Lena says.

Kara moves closer to Lena on the couch and pulls her in for a hug.

“I know. But you’re a good person Lena and I feel so lucky to call you my best friend. And you are NEVER going to get rid of me.” Kara says.

Lena is touched by Kara’s words and begins to tear up.

“Thank you Kara, that means a lot.” Lena smiles back.

“Oh, I just remembered something.” Kara says as she suddenly stands up from the couch and walks towards her bedroom.

Kara comes back about a minute later holding one of her hands behind her back. Lena raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“So last night I was very touched by you basically giving me a key to your apartment. So I want to give you this.” Kara says as she holds out a key to her own apartment. “It’s a key to my apartment. You are welcome to come over here whenever, and I mean whenever you want.”

Lena takes the key slowly.

“Thank you Kara..... but you don’t have to do this just because of what I did.” Lena says slowly.

“No, I want to.” Kara says firmly.

“Well thank you then.” Lena smiles.

The two just stare at each other in silence for a moment until they are disturbed from their moment by a knock at the door.

“Oooo that must be Alex.” Kara says with a smile as she heads towards the door.

Kara opens the door and sees Alex, Winn & J’onn, most likely all having come directly from the DEO together.

“Hey guys.” Kara smiles.

“Hey Kara. Are we the first ones here?” Alex asks.

“No Lena’s here.” Kara says.

Upon hearing this Winn perks up like a dog hearing the word “walk”.

“Oh my god she’s here! I have so many questions for her!” Win says with glee.

“Hey, she’s here to relax and have fun. Try to keep that in mind.” Kara says to Winn.

Kara then walks everyone over to the couch where Lena is sitting with a smile. Kara can tell that Lena’s smile is her fake smile she uses when she’s incredibly nervous. Kara quickly goes over to Lena as Lena stands up to great everyone.

“It’s gonna be okay, they’ll all love you. Winn already has asked about talking to you.” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear.

Kara then turns her attention back to Alex, J’onn and Winn.

“Everybody this is Lena. Lena this is J’onn, Winn and you’ve already met my sister Alex.” Kara says as she points to each person.

“It’s nice to meet you all. Kara has told me a lot about you all.” Lena says with a forced smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Luthor. Kara has said a lot of nice things about you.” J’onn says.

“Please call me Lena, and you’ll have to tell me these nice things she’s saying.” Lena says now gaining a bit of confidence.

James arrives about 10 minutes later and just as Kara had told Lena they all argued over what food to order, until eventually Alex had decided they were getting Chinese. Lena kept quiet during the arguments still acclimatising herself to the group of friends.Eventually they began playing games, and true to her word Kara immediately announced that she was on Lena’s team, much to Winn’s displeasure. Kara and Lena made a very good team and won almost every game they played.

Throughout the evening Lena bonded with each of Kara’s friends. She happily talked with Winn about L-Corp projects she was working on, and that were in development. She was pleasantly surprised by how eager Winn was to talk to her about these projects, and how stimulating the conversation was. Lena talked to J’onn about what Kara had been saying about her, as well as about him being a Martian which he disclosed to her. Lena was surprised with her conversations with James as she expected him to be hesitant of her because she knew her brother had kidnapped him on a few occasions to get to Superman. But Lena was surprised when James was eager to talk to her about photography and how he found life as the CatCo CEO. Then finally Lena talked to Alex about their shared love of scotch, as well as their shared love of Kara. All in all the night went very well.

Eventually as it grew late people began to leave starting with James then Winn, then J’onn. Lena wanted to stay longer so she could be the last to leave, and maybe fall asleep on Kara’s couch again, but she had a feeling Alex wanted to speak to her sister after she’d left.

“Well I better head home.” Lena announces.

“Oh no, maybe you should stay over?” Kara suggests.

Alex lets out a little scoff that only Kara hears.

“Oh no. I’ll let you two have some sister time. I think I’ve been taking up some of your sister time already these last few weeks.” Lena says as makes her way to the door.

“Okay..... well text me when you are home, so I know you got there safe.” Kara says.

“I will Kara.” Lena says as she brings Kara in for a goodbye hug.

“Bye Alex!” Lena calls out.

“Bye Lena, it was nice talking to you!” Alex says with a smile.

Lena then leaves Kara’s apartment.

As Kara closes her door she sighs. Immediately in response Alex scoffs, loudly this time.

“What’s that for?” Kara asks confused.

“Oh come on! You don’t see it?” Alex says.

“See what?” Kara asks even more confused.

“Come sit here.” Alex says as she taps the seat on the couch next to her.

Kara makes her way to the couch and sits down next to Alex.

“Kara I see the way you look at Lena... I think..... I think you like her as more than a friend.” Alex says.

“Well of course I do. She’s not just my friend, she’s my best friend.” Kara says.

“No Kara I mean even more than a best friend.” Alex responds.

“No.... I..... uhmm....” Kara says as she stumbles over her words.

Alex notices Kara’s inner confusion and places a hand on Kara’s leg.

“Hey, it’s okay. Why don’t you tell me how you feel about Lena?” Alex asks Kara.

“Uhmm..... I feel..... I...... I feel like however much time we spend together isn’t enough...... I...... I think about her almost constantly....... I..... whenever I look at her she just makes me smile and........ and.....” Kara says trailing off.

“And??” Alex questions.

“And I think about how nice it would be to kiss her pretty lips....” Kara quickly says as she cover her hand over her mouth in shock, only realising this for herself right in this moment.

“I knew it!” Alex says in victory.

Kara then gets a confused look on her face and begins to cry.

“Oh Kara it’s okay.... I didn’t mean to upset you.....what’s the matter?” Alex says as she moves closer to Kara.

“Oh this is horrible! The.... the first close female friend I get who isn’t my sister I develop feelings for..... feelings I didn’t even know I could have for women! This is horrible this will ruin the best friendship I’ve ever had.” Kara sobs.

“Wait.... Kara.?? You... you didn’t know?” Alex asks confused.

“No..... you only just made me realise...” Kara says.

“Oh I’m sorry Kara. If it’s any conciliation, I think Lena feels the same way.” Alex says.

“What?! No she doesn’t! Why would you say that?!” Kara says as she looks at Alex.

“Oh come on Kara. I watched her all night. When she thought no one was looking she’d just stare at you with so much love in her eyes. She’s completely smitten with you.” Alex says.

“No.... no she can’t be.....” Kara says.

“Well I’m pretty sure she is....” Alex replies.

“Yeah well I’m not going on pretty sure.” Kara says quickly.

“Kara...” Alex begins.

“No, can we change the subject?” Kara asks.

Alex sighs.

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?” Alex asks.

“Literally anything else.” Kara says.

“Fine.... let’s talk about how you were an idiot today for not letting me check you at the DEO after your fight before you flew away.” Alex says.

Kara groans.


	8. London

About a month had gone by since Kara realised she liked Lena as more than a friend. At first Kara tried to just deny her feelings and think she was just caught up in the moment, but the first time she saw Lena that was out the window. Next she tried to keep some respectable distance between herself and Lena by not being as touchy with Lena or hugging her as much, but Lena seemed to have a way of making Kara want to hug her and be physically close to her. Eventually Kara just resigned herself to the fact that she had to live in this awkward limbo where she knew she had feelings for Lena, but knew she couldn’t do anything about it.

But now that Kara was aware of her feelings she started to become a bit self conscious. At times when she was sitting in Lena’s office as they both worked quietly she’d catch herself just staring at Lena and could feel her heart beating very fast. Kara could swear that some times she almost caught Lena staring at her, but ultimately she didn’t have any definitive proof of this.

On the Supergirl front Kara has been working with Lena on a regular basis to help her develop technologies that could help Supergirl in a fight. Lena’s main focus had been on the source of Kara’s powers - the sun. Therefore Lena had worked on various ways to super charge Supergirl to give her an extra boost if she needed it, or to help heal her after a tough fight. Of course some of the devices Lena made didn’t work, and Lena was very hard on herself when they didn’t, as if she was afraid Supergirl would think less of her and stop working with her. These moments melted Kara’s heart and it took everything she had in her not to go and hug Lena as Supergirl. But Kara thought that wouldn’t be appropriate for Supergirl to do, as Lena didn’t know Kara was Supergirl. That was just another thing to add to Kara’s list of growing problems with Lena.

None the less Lena and Kara’s friendship had continued to grow, with them spending almost every free moment with one another. Lena has become a regular at the weekly game nights and really started to become a lot more confident and vocal around Kara’s other friends. Perhaps to the point where Lena could consider them her friends as well. Alex however had spent game nights making little comments about Kara having feelings for Lena that only Kara could hear or understand. One time Alex made a comment that Kara deemed to be a bit too loud so she squeezed her sisters hand really hard. Alex got the message after that and quickly stopped.

That said much to Kara’s surprise Alex was very supportive of the idea of Kara and Lena being together. Alex explained it was simply because she’d never seen Kara look so lovingly at another person, and quickly she felt Lena would die for Kara, and that was good enough for her as the protective big sister.

* * *

In the present it is a Sunday. Kara is relaxing in her loft by herself watching TV having had a few Supergirl battles earlier in the day. Kara and Lena had spent almost all of Saturday with one another so Sunday was one of the rare days they were apart. This isn’t to say they didn’t text constantly with each other though. Just as Kara is eating her final potsticker of the night her phone rings. She goes to pick it up and sees it’s Lena. She answers it.

“Hey Lena.” Kara smiles into the phone.

“Kara Hi. I’m sorry to disturb you with work but...... I need to go to London for a few days for a few urgent meetings with the L-Corp London division that seem to be having a melt down. I’m leaving tomorrow and I need you to come with me.” Lena explains.

“Okay.” Kara says right away.

“I know it’s last minute and you can say..... wait you said okay? Just like that?” Lena says surprised.

“Yeah of course. It’s part of the job, and a free trip to London. I’m not going to turn that down.” Kara smiles into the phone again.

“Well..... okay..... we’ll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. We’ll take my private jet. You don’t need to come in to the office before then, just so you can get ready as this is so last minute.” Lena says.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon then.” Kara says.

“Yes, see you then.”

* * *

Kara and Lena are now on Lena’s private jet flying to London. Kara has made arrangements so that the DEO are aware that she won’t be available as Supergirl unless the world is literally ending.

When Kara steps onto the private jet she is amazed by it, as of course she has never been on a private jet before. She’s been in planes because Eliza refused to let Kara fly whenever they went on vacation as kids, but she can’t say she enjoyed the experience. Kara much rather she was in control. 

After take off Kara and Lena are sitting next to each other. They could have decided to sit opposite one another but for some reason they decide right next to each other is they way they wanted it. They spend an hour or so going over the plans for the London trip and how everything was organised. When they finish Kara is the first to speak.

“I have to say Lena this plane is incredible.” Kara says as she gestures her hands pointing at the plane.

“Well thank you. I designed it myself.” Lena replies as she looks at Kara.

“What really?” Kara says surprised.

“Yes. It has auto pilot and everything.” Lena adds.

“What? No pilot?” Kara asks surprised again.

“Yes.... did you not notice?” Lena laughs.

“No.... I guess not...... I guess I was too busy just looking around at this plane in amazement.” Kara says.

Lena just smiles for a few moments before speaking again.

“We should probably try and get some sleep now Kara. Due to the time difference we are going to get to London Tuesday morning, and I have to go straight to a meeting, so we need to sleep.” Lena says.

“Okay.” Kara nods.

Lena and Kara then adjust their seats so they are leaned quite far back with their leg rests raised, it’s almost like a flat bed but not quite. The only thing separating Kara and Lena is an arm rest which Lena quickly retracts. The two then get some blankets and snuggle under them to go to sleep.

“Goodnight Kara.” Lena murmurs clearly exhausted and already drifting off.

“Night Lena.” Kara smiles back as she just stares at how beautiful Lena is.

The two quickly fall asleep.

Kara is woken from her sleep a few hours later by a noise.

“Kara! Kara!” Lena calls out loudly.

Kara is slightly confused as Lena is calling out for her even though she’s literally cuddled up with her head on Kara’s shoulder at this point. Kara takes a moment to think and then realises Lena might be having another nightmare. Kara quickly uses her super hearing to listen to Lena’s heartbeat, it’s beating incredibly fast. This confirms to Kara that Lena is in fact having a nightmare. Kara is about to shake Lena awake when Lena speaks in her sleep again.

“Oh Kara! Oh Kara!” Lena says in a sexual manner.

This completely shocks Kara. There is no way Lena is having a sex dream about her Kara thinks. She thinks she totally must be misreading this situation.

“Oh Kara, you’re so beautiful.... oh Kara.” Lena says.

Kara’s eyes just go wide with shock. Kara has no idea what this means or what to do, so she just lays there. Thankfully that was the end of it and Lena doesn’t call out again, and her heart rate goes back down to a normal rhythm a few minutes later. 

After an hour or so of thoughts going through Kara’s head she finally falls back asleep.

* * *

Once Lena and Kara arrive in London Lena quickly has to get to the first of several meetings she is going to have throughout the day. Kara didn’t mention anything to Lena about what she heard. Kara desperately wanted to call Alex but knew it was the middle of the night in National City so she had to wait. 

So Kara just went about her day making sure Lena’s schedule was up to date and anyone from the L-Corp London division knew where Lena was, and Lena knew in what exact room or place she needed to go to. At the end of the day Kara and Lena have dinner together. Kara finds it difficult to have a conversation with Lena because of the thoughts that are constantly running through her head. Lena notices.

“Are you okay Kara? You seem quiet.” Lena asks.

“Huh? Oh yes sorry..... I guess I’m jet lagged.” Kara lies.

“Oh..... I guess I must have readjusted a bit better than you to the time difference. I’ll pay the bill and we can go to our hotel rooms.” Lena says.

Kara just nods not really knowing what else to say.

Half an hour later Kara and Lena have made their way to their hotel rooms. They both have their own room right next to each other. 

“Well goodnight Kara.” Lena smiles.

“Night Lena.” Kara replies as the both enter their respective rooms.

As soon as Kara gets in her room she grabs her phone and calls Alex. She feels that the ring dials are the longest ring dials she’s ever experienced when she’s tried to call anyone. While Kara is waiting several thoughts go through her head. She eventually settles on the fact that Alex isn’t going to answer so she’s going to fly to National City to talk to her, even though in all reality the phone has only rung like 4 times. Alex then picks up.

“Kara, hey sis.” Alex says.

“I think Lena had a sex dream about me....” Kara says without even a hello.

“You what?” Alex says surprised.

“When we were on the plane last night we went to sleep and I woke up and Lena was yelling my name, but she was asleep. Then she said I was beautiful.” Kara says nervously.

“Well you’re right sounds like she had a sex dream about you. This is great Kara! This is all the proof you need that Lena likes you too!” Alex says.

“I don’t know Alex.... what if it was just a one off sex dream or something I don’t know....” Kara says.

“Kara..... I know this is hard for you because you’re scared of ruining your friendship. But think about what you have to gain from being brave. You Kara Danvers are the bravest person I know. Just be brave, tell Lena how you feel.” Alex says.

“There is a difference between being brave as Supergirl and being brave as Kara Danvers.” Kara notes.

“I know. Being emotionally brave is a lot harder. But I believe in you. Just do it Kara. Be brave.” 

There is a silence between the two before Kara finally nods.

“Okay...” Kara says timidly.

“Great. Good luck. Love you.” Alex says.

“Love you too.” Kara says as she hangs up the phone.

Kara takes a deep breath to calm herself.

Kara then paces in her room for a few minutes as she thinks as to what she’s going to do and say to Lena. She thinks of thousands of things she could say or do, and thousands of ways this could all go wrong. But eventually Kara decides that she might as well just figure out what she’s going to do in the moment, as that will be the most pure.

Kara leaves her room and walks over to Lena’s and then knocks on her door. A few moments later Lena opens it.

“Kara? Are you okay? What are you doing here?” Lena asks.

Kara takes a few moments to look at Lena. Kara thinks about the fact that Lena is so beautiful and she feels her heart starting to beat faster. Lena is perfect in her eyes.

“Being brave.” Kara responds as she smashes her lips against Lena’s.

As their lips touch Lena let’s out a squeal, one of shock, but also one of excitement. 

Lena begins to kiss Kara back passionately as she pulls Kara into her room and the door closes behind them. Kara gains confidence from Lena’s reactions and continues to kiss her.

A few minutes later they end their kiss, both having to come up for air. They are now sitting on Lena’s bed.

“Ka.... Kara I don’t understand.....” Lena says confused.

Kara gets a look of shock on her face and gets a bad feeling in her stomach from Lena’s words before Lena continues to speak.

“You told me you were straight.” 

“I thought I was...... but when I look at you..... you make me feel funny Lena..... In a way that I’ve never felt before with anyone..... I got the feeling as soon as I met you.... At the time I thought it was just because I admired your work and was nervous for the interview. But then we grew closer and became friends and that feeling just grew with our friendship. I think I knew I had feelings for you the moment you fell asleep cuddled up with me for the first time. I didn’t admit those feelings to myself until after your first game night...... I’ve....... I’ve never felt this way about a woman..... it’s confusing really..... but what isn’t confusing is how I feel about you. You’re beautiful inside and out..... and I don’t want that funny feeling to go away.” Kara says as she feels her heart beat incredibly fast.

Lena just gets a smile on her face.

“Oh Kara that’s beautiful.” Lena says with a tear in her eye.

“Just like you.” Kara smiles.

Lena smiles back.

“As you’ve said that I think I should go now. I.... I think you are amazing Kara... You have this aura around you that just brightens up any room you're in, you're infectious. I love how caring you are and how happy you make me feel. And you are incredibly beautiful. The moment you told me you were straight broke my heart, as I think..... I think I got feelings for you after the first week of you working for me..... that’s why I really fired you without it being in person...... I knew you would just be too irresistible in person.” Lena explains.

Kara now has tears in her eyes.

“Thank you..... this.... this all makes me so happy.” Kara replies.

Lena then leans in the place another kiss on Kara’s lips, Kara responds and the two kiss for another few minutes. 

“But.... what made you kiss me now, here?” Lena asks.

Kara goes red in the face.

“Oh..... well last night on the plane I woke up to you moaning my name and calling me beautiful. I put two and two together and realised you must have had a sex dream about me.... I then talked to Alex and she gave me the confidence I needed to be brave.” Kara explains.

It is now Lena’s turn to go red in the face.

“Hmm well... uhmmm..... I won’t deny I had a .... certain dream about you.” Lena mutters.

Kara smiles.

The two continue to kiss for several more minutes.

As the two break away from their most recent make out session Kara has tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright Kara?" Lena asks in a concerned manner.

".... yes...... I'm just so happy...... I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same...... and I'd ruin our friendship..... I.... I never thought I could be this happy." Kara explains.

Lena wipes tears away from Kara's eyes and smiles widely at Kara.

"This makes me so happy as well. I.... I never thought someone like you would be interested in me..... I never thought anyone would really be interested in me after what my family has done.." Lena says.

"I don't care about any of that...... When I look at you I just see Lena..... And Lena is this beautiful strong willed woman with a heart of gold..... and when she looks at me I feel blown away. I feel like you're the only person who just looks at me for me." Kara says.

Lena now begins to cry and Kara wipes away Lena's tears.

"Looking at you doesn't just blow me away, most things you say blow me away. You are just so pure and perfect. I don't know how I could be so lucky to know you, let alone kiss you." Lena says as she tries to stop her happy tears.

Kara begins to kiss Lena again for a few more minutes. After a while longer Lena realises it is getting late.

"Do you..... do you want to stay here the night?" Lena asks hopefully.

"Yes." Kara replies quickly.

“Then I think we should head to bed.” Lena smiles.

Kara gets a panicked look on her face, Lena sees this.

“I didn’t mean like that..... oh I realise how that sounded sorry.... I meant.... we both need sleep..... I'm happy just to cuddle with you as I fall asleep........ I've always had the best sleeps when we've done that before” Lena says sheepishly.

“Okay, I’d like that.... I’m new to this Lena.... with a woman.... so I’m not sure I’m ready for anything else.... as much as I want to......” Kara explains nervously.

“I know, I understand, and I wasn’t imply or expecting that. I know this is a bit overwhelming. I mean it’s overwhelming for me also.” Lena says with a smile.

“Okay...... I wouldn’t be opposed to more kissing as we fall asleep though.” Kara says.

Lena smiles.

“Hmm that sounds wonderful.” Lena says as she takes Kara closer for another kiss.

The two women then get into bed and cuddle up next to each other and continue to kiss as they fall asleep. They’ve cuddled and fallen asleep together several times before but this time was different. This time they were in a bed together having kissed. Their friendship had truly become something more. What complications lay ahead they shall see, probably a super big one.....


	9. Dating

After a few more days in London Kara and Lena return to National City. The only moments they get to themselves are the evenings and the flight back to National City. They fill these moments with a lot more kissing, but nothing more. In the evenings they are both far too tired to do anything other than kiss and fall asleep in each others arms. While on the plane both of them were far too exhausted to even attempt to make a move on one another to join the mile high club. 

The first day back at L-Corp since London is slightly weird for Lena. As usually Kara would arrive with her coffee and hand it to her, say good morning with a smile or something and then leave. But this time Kara hands Lena her coffee and as Lena looks up at Kara Kara places her lips on Lena's. Lena kisses back of course, even though she wasn't expecting it, at work.

“Uhmm..... Kara I think it’s best if we don’t do that here......” Lena says as the kiss ends.

Kara gets a devastated look on her face.

“I mean I don’t want anyone to see us..... I mean you’re my assistant after all..... this isn’t exactly something HR would approve at all...” Lena explains.

“Okay....” Kara says with a sad smile as she goes to leave.

“Wait.” Lena says as she gets up out of her chair and walks over to Kara.

Lena takes both of Kara’s hands in her own.

“I don’t mean to hurt your feelings darling. I just.... we need to be careful...... but how about I take you on a date tonight? We’ll go to a nice restaurant and have a real date.” Lena smiles.

“Okay, that sounds nice.” Kara smiles back widely as her heart flutters.

Lena then does a little check to make sure no one is near her office and then quickly pecks Kara on the lips. Kara smiles in response then leaves.

Once Lena sits back down at her desk she realises dating Kara is going to be a headache for her because of how unethical it was. So Lena decides if the date goes well she might have to do something about that.

* * *

Later that evening Kara and Lena are sitting facing one another having a very romantic candle lit dinner. They are just finishing up their main course. They have been having lovely conversations with each other, while they also flirt with each other here and there. Lena and Kara are both enjoying themselves.

“After..... would you like to come back to my place?” Lena asks Kara in a hopeful manner.

Before Kara can answer her phone rings. She quickly answers it.

“Kara we need you! An alien prisoner has broken out and is rampaging through the DEO!” Alex says.

“Okay! I’ll be there!” Kara replies and she hangs up the phone. Lena gets a confused look on her face upon hearing this.

“I’m so so sorry Lena. I’d really like to go home with you but that was Alex, she has an emergency and I really need to go.” Kara says.

“Oh of course Kara. I hope everything is all right.” Lena replies hiding her disappointment.

“It will be I’m sure.” Kara says as she gets up.

Before Kara leaves she quickly gives Lena a kiss which Lena happily responds to.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kara says as she leaves.

“Okay.” Lena nods.

* * *

The next day at L-Corp Kara and Lena are having lunch together. It’s not a real date, just the same as their lunches before they kissed.

“Kara I was thinking as our date ended abruptly last night would you like to try again? I’ve been invited to the opening of this new seafood restaurant.” Lena says.

“Oh yes that sounds great! What time?” Kara asks.

“How does 8 sound?” Lena asks.

“Sounds great! Give me the address and I’ll meet you there at 8!” Kara says.

“Great!” Lena smiles.

Later that evening Kara is just about to leave for her date with Lena. She has spent almost 2 hours trying to figure out what she’s going to wear, not because she’s nervous about looking out of place at a fancy restaurant, but because she wants to look good for Lena. As Lena always just looks stunning in Kara's mind. Although being a billionaire who can afford to buy clothes that cost more than a months rent for Kara's apartment probably helps. 

Just as Kara is about to leave her comms go off.

“Supergirl Cadmus is abducting aliens and we believe their lives are imminently in danger! We need your help.” J’onn says.

Kara lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Are you sure?” Kara asks.

“Yes!” J’onn says in his I’m being serious voice.

“Fine I’m on my way.” Kara replies.

Kara then sends Lena a text.

**Kara**

**Lena I’m so sorry but I can’t make it. J’onn needs help from Alex and I, and I can’t refuse. I’m really so so sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you.**

Lena sees the texts moments later having already arrived at the restaurant wanting to get their earlier to be prepared for Kara. After reading the text Lena leaves right away and tells her driver to take her home. She doesn't utter a word to the driver despite him being surprised at Lena leaving the restaurant so soon. 

When Lena gets home she pours herself a very full glass of scotch and cries her eyes out. 

Hours later at the DEO Cadmus has been stopped and the abducted Aliens have been freed, but the leaders of the organisation got away.

“That’s good work today everyone!” J’onn says to everyone.

Kara heads to leave and checks her phone and sees Lena read her text but didn’t respond. She knows she’s upset Lena. Alex sees that Kara has a frustrated look on her face.

“What’s the matter? We literally saved hundreds of aliens yet you look unhappy.” Alex asks.

“Nothings wrong.” Kara lies.

“Crinkle.” Alex says as she points at Kara’s crinkle.

“Ugh fine! This is the second time in two days that Supergirl stuff has got in the way of a date with Lena. I think I’ve upset her after cancelling our date today.” Kara explains.

“Oh.... well I’m sure she’ll understand...” Alex says trying to comfort her sister.

“How can she? She doesn’t know I’m Supergirl!” Kara replies.

“Kara...” Alex begins, but before she can continue Kara flies away.

* * *

Over the weekend Kara tries to make plans with Lena, but Lena claims she’s busy working. Kara knows that’s a lie. Kara tries to text Lena, but Lena just brushes her off and gives her one word answers and eventually just stops replying. Kara knows that this is bad. Kara knows she has to do something to prove to Lena how much she means to her.

On Monday Kara heads into L-Corp and she enters Lena’s office with the normal coffee in hand. She places the coffee on Lena’s desk. Lena doesn’t even look up at her. Kara waits but Lena doesn’t budge.

“That’ll be all Kara.” Lena eventually says, still not looking up.

“Can we talk?” Kara asks sheepishly.

“Kara I’m really busy. I don’t have time at the moment....” Lena lies.

“Please Lena.” Kara begs as she steps closer and places a hand on Lena’s desk.

Lena sighs.

“Fine! But let me just save us both some time. I know Kara, you don’t have to lie to me anymore.” Lena says sternly.

“You know?” Kara asks confused.

“I know that you’ve realises this was all a mistake and that we’re better off as friends.... or just work colleges I don’t know.... I know you’ve realised you don’t want an actual relationship with me...... I mean I don’t blame you. Who would want to deal with my Luthor baggage?” Lena says with a sigh.

“No Lena! That’s not true at all!” Kara begins. “I know you are upset about our dates but I promise they were real emergencies.”

“Hmm.” Lena replies.

“Hey!” Kara says as she reaches out for Lena’s face to get her to finally look at her. 

“What Kara?” Lena asks.

“Tonight come to my apartment at 6. We’ll have a date. I promise it won’t be interrupted. Please Lena.” Kara asks.

Lena takes a moment to look at Kara.

“Okay...... but please just stop right now if it’s going to be cancelled.... I.... I can’t deal with that Kara.” Lena says.

“I promise it won’t be.” Kara says and the gently takes Lena in for a kiss. Lena doesn’t kiss back.

A few minutes later Kara leaves Lena’s office and immediately rings Alex.

“Hey sis.” Alex answers.

“Hi Alex. Tonight I’m having a date with Lena, she’s really upset and thinks our dates haven’t happened because I don’t want them to. So tonight I don’t care if the world is ending Supergirl is unavailable!” Kara says firmly.

“Okay Kara..... I’ll let J’onn know.” Alex replies.

“Thanks Alex.” Kara smiles.

* * *

Later that evening Lena arrives at Kara’s apartment building dead on 6. Ever since she last saw Kara, when they went their separate ways after work just after 4, she has been nervous. She’s not sure she could deal with another disappointment, she so badly just wants to be with Kara. Not because she’s desperate or anything, but because of how Kara makes her feel.

Lena makes her way to Kara’s apartment door and finds a note on the front of it. Dread immediately hits her before she reads it, as she thinks this is yet another cancellation. But Lena then reads it.

_Lena,_

_Come to the roof._

_Kara_

_Xxx_

Lena then let’s out a sigh of relief. At least if this date was going to be cancelled she could just throw herself off the roof. Although Lena thinks knowing her luck Supergirl would just save her.

Lena makes her way up the stairs to the roof and eventually opens the door onto the roof. She is stunned to see the roof is lit up by many candles and sitting in the centre of it all was Kara with several blankets and pillows surrounding her. Kara makes her way over to Lena.

“Hi Lee.” Kara smiles and places a kiss on Lena’s lips. Lena responds to this kiss despite being stunned by the scene before her.

“What.... what is this?” Lena asks.

“This is our date. I thought we could have a picnic on the roof cuddled under blankets and look at the stars, with nothing and no one to disturb us.” Kara says.

“Okay...” Lena nods.

Kara then guides Lena over to the blankets as she holds her hand. The two eventually sit down and Kara pulls out her phone. She shows it to Lena and turns it off.

“See, nothing will interrupt us.” Kara smiles.

Lena smiles back.

Kara then pours herself and Lena some wine that she has in her picnic basket. The two drink their wine and begin to eat with casual conversation in between it all. After they have eaten most of their dinner they cuddle up next to each other on top of several pillows under a blanket as they look up at the stars.

“They really are beautiful.” Lena comments.

“Yeah.... beautiful.” Kara replies.

Lena then turns to look at Kara and sees that she was looking at her.

“Oh.” Lena says as she blushes slightly.

Kara then takes Lena in for a hungry kiss. The two begin the kiss passionately and Kara re-positions herself so she is laying on top of Lena.

“Oh Kara...” Lena moans between kisses.

“Hmm Lena.... you’re so pretty.” Kara hums as she kisses Lena.

A while later the kissing stops at the two just look each other in the eyes. Kara then gets a nervous look.

“Uhm Lena..... would you..... Uhm could we...... I mean I’d like to.....” Kara says awkwardly.

“What is it Kara?” Lena asks.

“Can we go to bed?” Kara asks.

“Oh are you tired?” Lena replies missing Kara’s meaning.

“No! I mean...” Kara trails off.

“Oh! Yes! God yes!” Lena says as she kisses Kara some more to show her how much she wants this to happen with Kara.

The two get up and continue to kiss as they make their way down to Kara’s apartment. As soon as they close Kara’s apartment door behind them both their hands begins to roam each other’s bodies. Kara suddenly stops.

“Uhmm Lena.... I’ve never done this with a girl..... I don’t know what to do......” Kara says nervously.

“Are you sure you want to?” Lena asks equally as nervous and ready to be devastated.

“More than anything.” Kara replies as she kisses Lena once more.

“Well let me show you how I can make you feel good, then if you want you can do the same to me.” Lena smiles.

“Okay...” Kara timidly nods.

Lena takes Kara’s hand and leads her to the bedroom. The two slowly begin to remove each other’s clothes one piece at a time taking every moment in until they are both completely naked.

“Wow Lena you are.....” Kara says lost for words.

“Hmm me? You are gorgeous darling..” Lena says as she kisses Kara’s neck.

Lena then pushes Kara so she’s laying on the bed and begins to kiss up and down Kara’s body. 

Over the next few hours Lena makes Kara scream in pleasure so many times, with tears appearing in her eyes because of how happy she was. At times Lena instructs Kara in a sexy manner as to what she’s going to do next with her tongue or fingers, it only makes Kara shiver more in pleasure. Eventually Kara returns the favour and with some guidance from Lena she is happy when she makes Lena scream out her name, and not because she had accidentally hurt her. Lena is amazed how good Kara is at doing everything despite this being her first time with a woman. Lena thinks to herself that maybe this is what sex is supposed to feel like when you do it with someone you have deep emotional feelings for, and hopefully they have deep emotional feelings for you too. After several hours Kara and Lena fall asleep wrapped in each other’s bodies.

* * *

A few weeks go by and Kara and Lena continue to date. Both of them are happier than they have ever been. They spend almost every night together even if it wasn’t to have sex. They both enjoy sleeping cuddled up to each other. They were as people would put it in the “honeymoon” phase of their relationship, and neither of them wanted it to end. But there was a problem. The two of them had to keep their relationship a secret from the wider world, including everyone at L-Corp as if people found out that Lena and Kara were dating then Lena would probably have her board members looking to oust her for misconduct, and Kara would probably be forced to resign, neither of them wanted that to happen to each other. Despite this it was becoming increasingly hard for the two not to show some romantic affection for one another. On several occasions when Kara was leading someone into Lena’s office it took all of Kara’s will power to stop her just instinctively giving Lena a kiss. Lena knew she had to fix this situation.

About a month into Kara and Lena’s relationship Lena calls Kara into her office. 

Kara walks in and notices that Lena has a massive smile on her face.

“Yes?” Kara asks confused.

“Sit down Kara I have some news for both of us.” Lena smiles.

“Okay.....” Kara says curious as she sits in one of the seats opposite Lena’s desk.

Lena gets up from her chair behind her desk and walks over to Kara. She places a kiss on Kara’s lips which surprises Kara, but she accepts hungrily none the less. Lena then takes Kara’s hands in her own and sits on the second chair that side of the desk.

“I got you a new job.” Lena says.

“What?!?” Kara says as she tries to take her hands away from Lena as she’s hurt, but Lena doesn’t let her.

“I bought CatCo..” Lena explains.

“You what?” Kara asks confused.

“I bought CatCo. I know you want to be a journalist Kara and this way you can be one. And frankly I’m tired of hiding our relationship. We can’t publicly be in one while you are my assistant so this was the solution I came up with.” Lena says.

“Lena.... this is....... you bought a company for me........ but Lena I..... I could have been a reporter but I didn’t want any favours from a friend..... I wanted to earn my way..... this doesn’t feel like that....” Kara says.

“You have earned your way. As the new owner of CatCo I’m recruiting more young aspiring reporters. You will be one of several new reporters. You are just technically transferring from L-Corp to CatCo.” Lena says.

“But.... but what about you? I wouldn’t be your assistant anymore..... what would you do?” Kara asks.

“I’d find a new one.... it might be hard to ever find anyone as good as you..... or anywhere close..... but I’d rather that and have you working your dream job.” Lena smiles.

“But.... we won’t get to spend as much time together.” Kara says sadly.

“No we won’t.... but I’ll be over at CatCo a lot. I don’t intend to be an absentee landlord. Plus as you will have been my assistant you are the only reporter I’d trust with security clearance from L-Corp to write articles about me or things we are working on here.” Lena smiles.

“Lena I....... I don’t know what to say...” Kara says lost for words.

“Say you’ll do it. This passed month has been the best month of my life and I don’t want to hide how happy I am with you, and I don’t want to ever refrain from kissing you. We can’t do that with you as my assistant.” Lena says.

“I.... okay..... I’ll do it.” Kara says.

Lena takes Kara in for a passionate kiss, Kara responds with an equal amount of passion. 


	10. The Reveal

A few weeks have gone by since Lena purchased CatCo and Kara left her role as Lena’s assistant and became one of the newest members of CatCo’s reporting team. The first few days had been a lot of hard work for Kara as her direct boss Snapper was extremely hard on her. But thankfully Kara realised she had some advantages that no other reporter had, even the senior ones, Kara could write direct reports about Supergirl’s adventures and type everything up at super speed. Not to mention that Lena was true to her word and only allowed Kara to report on anything to do with her or L-Corp.

Kara and Lena’s relationship has also continued to flourish. A few days after Kara left L-Corp some press caught Kara and Lena kissing on a date night, and the next day when asked neither of them denied that they were together. The two of them were concerned at first when they went public, just because they knew how brutal the press and general public could be. But the response was overwhelmingly positive. In fact Kara and Lena had become the city’s new favourite couple. They were constantly plastered about news papers and magazines. Thankfully for the two of them it only was the news' extreme focus for a couple of weeks before they moved on to some other story.

Lena has also continued to work with Kara as Supergirl at L-Corp. So far she has managed to create power dampening devices that don’t use kryptonite with the purpose being a way to operate on Supergirl if it ever became necessary. Then also Lena was able to improve the recharging process using yellow sun lamps by 1000%, so Supergirl charged a lot faster while using less energy. The only problem for Kara with this whole process was she still hadn’t told Lena that she was Supergirl and she knew she now needed to, no matter what the DEO may say.

Presently Lena and Supergirl are in Lena’s private lab at L-Corp. Lena has called Supergirl over to work on a brand new technology that Lena has just told Supergirl could be revolutionary to Kryptonian biological understanding.

“What are we working on today Miss Luthor?” Supergirl asks with a smile.

“Well I was thinking that you only have one weakness and that is Kryptonite. It would be useful to find out why the rock reacts the way it does to your body.” Lena explains.

“Kry.... Kryptonite?” Kara asks concerned.

“Yes I have some here.” Lena replies as she taps a lead lined case.

“You have Kryptonite?!” Kara asks angry, concerned and upset.

“Yes..... I figured out how to make it.” Lena explains.

“You..... you figured out how to make Kryptonite.... why would you do that?” Kara asks in full Supergirl mode now.

“To further it’s scientific understanding.” Lena replies.

“No..... I appreciate what you’re doing but you can’t have Kryptonite..... you need to hand all it over to the DEO along with the recipe....” Kara says.

“Why?” Lena asks annoyed.

“Because no one should have Kryptonite!” Kara replies firmly.

“The one thing that can hurt you I can’t have? I’m a private citizen. I made this with my own funds and money. There is no law angst me possessing it. I will not be giving it to the DEO.” Lena says with some anger in her voice.

“Well then.... I guess we’re done here then.” Kara says even more firmly.

“If that’s how it is..... I guess you really do have a god complex...” Lena says with venom in her words.

“I have a god complex?? Do you know what Kryptonite is like? It’s not just something as simple as a rock that can harm me. Its very presence makes my skin and flesh feel like it’s boiling from the insides. The higher the concentration the more painful it feels until I want to throw up. It would be like a human staying close to purified uranium.... and private citizens can’t own that....” Kara explains and before Lena can get in another word she flies off.

Later that evening Lena sends Kara a text.

**Lena**

**Hey Kara. I’ve had kind of a rotten day today. Can I come over? Xxxx**

A few minutes later Kara replies.

**Kara**

**No. Busy with reporter stuff.**

**Lena**

**Oh..... okay..... maybe you can come by for lunch tomorrow then?**

**Kara**

**I’ve made lunch plans with Winn.**

**Lena**

**Then maybe dinner tomorrow night?**

**Kara**

**Dinner plans with Alex.**

**Lena**

**Well maybe we can figure out when we are both free this week?**

**Kara**

**Sure.... I got to go bye**

Lena knew from this text conversation that something was up with Kara. She was concerned that it was maybe something she did that she wasn’t aware of that hurt Kara’s feelings. Of course on Kara’s end this response only happened because she was now struggling with the fact that Lena knew how to make Kryptonite and had gotten in a fight with her as Supergirl.

A whole week went by and Kara didn’t text or speak to Lena once. Lena tried to call Kara but Kara never answered and just claimed she was busy whenever Lena texted her or tried to call her. 

Eventually one afternoon about a week and a half into Kara being distant from Lena Lena breaks down and cries in her office. She takes a big gulp of scotch and sends Kara a text.

**Lena**

**Kara. I don’t know what I’ve done to upset you but I’m sorry.**

Lena gets a reply a minute or so later.

**Kara**

**You haven’t done anything to upset me. I’ve just been busy.**

**Lena**

**Kara I know that’s not true! I looked up your schedule at CatCo! You even took a few days off this last week!**

Lena waits a few minutes and doesn’t get a response from Kara.

Lena lets out a deep sigh and then types a message she doesn’t really want a response to.

**Lena**

**Are you breaking up with me?**

Lena gets a response seconds later.

**Kara**

**NO! I’m sorry! Look I’m coming over to L-Corp now! We’ll talk.**

**Lena**

**Okay...**

Honestly over the last week Kara had really been struggling with what to do with the Lena situation. She’d taken a few days off of work to just use the time to clear her head and think. It mostly didn’t help and she just ended up crying herself to sleep a few times. It wasn’t until Kara received the text from Lena asking if she was breaking up with Lena did Kara know what to do. In that moment she knew she trusts Lena and never wants to lose her.

A few minutes later Kara arrives at L-Corp and enters Lena’s office.

“Lena!” Kara smiles as she walks towards her girlfriend.

“Kara...” Lena replies timidly not attempting to get up from her seat.

“Hey, come sit here with me and we can talk.” Kara says as she points to the sofa in Lena’s office.

Lena takes a moment to silently look at Kara and then downs the last bit of her drink and walks over to the couch, Kara joins her.

“Look Lena I got freaked out about the Kryptonite situation. I just didn’t expect you to make Kryptonite and it freaked me out. But I realised I trust you, so I’m sorry for ignoring you, that was wrong of me.” Kara explains.

“Okay.... but Kara I don’t understand why you’d react that way..... I mean I’m new to relationships like these but..... but we’re supposed to be a team and..... and we’re supposed to talk to each other about how we feel.... not hide it from one another..... I’ve made a real effort to be open with you Kara..... I just..... it hurts knowing you haven’t done the same....” Lena says with some tears appearing in her eyes.

“I..... you’re right..... I’m sorry Lena..... you deserve the truth.... I’m sorry I freaked out about the Kryptonite it was wrong...” Kara replies with tears in her eyes now from seeing Lena cry.

“Kara..... let me show you what I was working on.... maybe then you’ll understand...” Lena says as she stands up.

Kara nods and follows Lena as she leads the two of them to the elevator to Lena’s private lab.

A few minutes later Kara and Lena enter Lena’s private lab where Kara and Lena usually work together as Supergirl and Lena. Kara of course has been down here a few times as herself when she was Lena’s assistant and once as a reporter. Lena walks across the room and gathers a device and holds it out for Kara.

“This is a Kryptonite shield that I developed for Supergirl..... it was one of the reasons I figured out how to make Kryptonite.... I needed to have Kryptonite so I could figure out how best to protect Supergirl from it.....” Lena explains.

“Lena.... this.... this is amazing....” Kara says gobsmacked.

“Well it’s just one of the few things I was thinking of working on with Supergirl.” Lena says as she goes over to a table with other devices on it.

Lena goes to grab something else she made but accidentally knocks a brief case off the table and onto the floor. In falling to the floor the brief case pops open and reveals a chunk of Kryptonite. Kara immediately is effected and falls to the floor in pain as her veins begin to go green. Lena notices.

“Kara! Oh my god what’s wrong?!” Lena asks not having put the dots together yet.

“The .... Kryptonite.... I’m... I’m...” Kara begins as she struggles with the pain.

“Supergirl.....” Lena finishes as all emotions drain from her face.

Lena looks at Kara in pain for a second and then goes and picks up the rock and places it back in the locked lead lined case. A few seconds later Kara recovers.

“Lena...” Kara begins.

“Was it ever real?” Lena asks in a cold tone.

“What?” Kara asks confused.

“Was anything about you or our relationship ever real!!!” Lena yells with anger in her voice.

“Of course it was!” Kara replies as she takes a step closer to Lena. Lena takes a step back. “I’m so sorry you found out this way. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now.... and today after I got your text asking if I was breaking up with you it broke my heart.... So I knew I had to tell you I was Supergirl today.... I’m just sorry it happened this way....” Kara explains.

“So what?! When were you going to tell me?! Were you just going to tell me one day after you fucked me!?!” Lena yells with more tears in her eyes while her voice breaks.

Kara knew this was now incredibly serious as Lena never swore.

“I.... I.....” Kara stammers unsure what to say.

“No!!!! Get the fuck away from me!!!! You..... you’re disgusting!!!! You’ve just been faking this whole time!!!! Oh my god!!!! You became my assistant just to watch me.... watch the sister of Lex Luthor!!!! Then you decided to take it further so you.... you......” Lena yells again.

“No Lena.... it’s not like that.... I swear I....” Kara begins.

“No!!! Get out!! Now!!!” Lena yells.

“No I’m not going anywhere. Like you said we are in a relationship we need to talk this out.” Kara replies.

“No we’re not! Consider this our break up! I’m not going along with your twisted scheme any more!” Lena yells.

“Lena please...” Kara sobs.

Lena pulls the Kryptonite out of the case again and holds it in her hand and walks closer to Kara.

“Get out!!!” Lena yells holding up the rock.

Kara backs away from the pain of the rock and realises Lena is not going to back down and there is no way of talking to Lena at the moment.

"I'll go Lena..... but this isn't over...... I.... I don't want to lose you." Kara says.

"Well it's to late for that." Lena replies with zero emotions in her voice.

Kara slowly backs away and leaves Lena’s lab, and when she is far enough away she flies off to her apartment. 

When Kara arrives at her apartment she falls onto her couch and breaks down in tears. As soon as Kara left Lena’s lab Lena fell to the floor and broke down in tears.


	11. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between this chapter and the last one. I had some issues in terms of thinking how I was going to structure it. I knew where I wanted to start and end, connecting the dots was the issue. That said once I began writing I just kept adding more to this story. So this chapter is over 11,000 words long. I hope you enjoy.

Kara spends the next few days doing absolutely nothing other than crying on her couch huddled under a blanket. She calls in sick at CatCo and doesn’t answer any DEO related matters when they request Supergirl. Alex texts Kara several times and then attempts to ring her, but Kara ignores them all. Eventually at the end of the first day Alex goes to Kara’s apartment and continuously bangs on the door. Kara tries to ignore it, but Alex doesn’t relent.

“Kara if you don’t open up I’m kicking this door down!” Alex yells from outside.

“Leave me alone!” Kara yells back.

“Kara talk to me!” Alex says in a calmer tone.

“No! Leave me alone!” Kara replies and runs into her bedroom and buries her head underneath the pillows.

Kara continues like this for another day and a half before Alex finally confronts Kara. To Alex’s credit she was very patient with Kara and acted like an amazing big sister. She came to Kara’s apartment several times asking to be let in, even sometimes with food in hand. When Kara didn’t let her in Alex just sat outside Kara’s door for a few hours before she gave up. But after a day and a half of this Alex knew she needed to get inside whether Kara wanted to see her or not. So instead of knocking the door down Alex asked J’onn to phase inside and unlock the door, which he did and quickly left after he let Alex inside.

Kara turns to see Alex coming inside and a flash of the Green Martian flying away.

“Leave me alone!” Kara yells again with tears in her eyes and as her voice breaks this time.

Alex closes the door behind her and runs over to Kara on the couch.

“Oh Kara, what’s the matter.” Alex asks as she sits next to her sister and places a hand on Kara’s leg.

Kara just cries and doesn’t answer.

“Please talk to me Kara. I’m your sister, you can tell me anything. Please..” Alex almost begs.

Kara sniffles again and after a moment she looks at Alex for the first time. Alex can see that Kara has been crying a lot. Alex doesn’t think she’s ever seen Kara in a state like this, perhaps even worse than when she first landed on Earth after Krypton exploded.

“I..... Lena broke up with me......” Kara says and cries again.

“What!?!” Alex says angrily, “What happened?”

“I...... She found out...... I’m Supergirl ..... right before I was going to tell her...... she....... she thinks everything between us was fake...... she thinks I faked our friendship and our relationship..... just to keep an eye on her...” Kara sobs.

“Oh Kara...... Maybe she just needs some time and space.... you should try talking to her again.....” Alex suggests.

“No..... she..... she won’t change her mind...... she..... she even used Kryptonite on me....” Kara says.

“SHE WHAT!?!” Alex yells as she stands up from the couch, “I’ll kill her!”

“No!!!” Kara responds jumping up.

“Kara she used Kryptonite on you! That’s not okay!” Alex says sternly.

“She’s in pain Alex..... she’s angry at me..... I.... I don’t blame her..... I deserved it...... I should have told her I was Supergirl as soon as we began dating...” Kara replies.

“Kara listen to me. Whether you did the right thing or not by keeping that you are Supergirl from Lena doesn’t matter. That is no excuse for using Kryptonite on you.” Alex explains.

“Just leave me alone Alex.” Kara says as she ignores her sisters words and goes to walk into her bedroom.

“Kara..... you can’t shut yourself off from the world..... you need to go back to CatCo..... This city needs Supergirl..... The longer you stay in this apartment crying the worse you are going to feel.” Alex says with sympathy in her voice.

“Fine..... I’ll go to work tomorrow..... just leave me alone now.....” Kara says as she continues to walk to her bed.

“Okay Kara.... but if you are not at CatCo tomorrow I’ll make sure James lets me know and I’ll be back here.” Alex says.

Alex doesn’t get a response from Kara as Kara jumps onto her bed and buries her head underneath her pillows. Alex just sighs and leaves.

* * *

Over the last few days Lena has been handling the situation totally differently from Kara. Sure on the first day after Kara left she broke down crying and spent the night getting incredibly drunk and crying herself to sleep. But after that Lena pushed all her emotions into little boxes and ignored them. She just went about her business in a total emotionless stance. She felt like all those years being raised by the Luthor’s had prepared her for this moment.

It wasn’t until a few days later that Lena is disturbed from her emotionless state. She is sitting in her office working on a new project on her laptop when suddenly she hears her assistant raise her voice.

“You can’t go in there without an appointment!” The assistant yells.

“Try and stop me!” A familiar voice replies.

The next thing Lena knows a red head woman storms into her office with pure anger and rage on her face. Lena’s assistant follows behind her.

“Lena, we need to talk. I’d recommend you tell your assistant to run away.” The red head says.

“Leave us be Jess, and hold my calls.” Lena says to her assistant.

Lena’s assistant just nods after taking a cautious look at the red head woman and then slowly walks out of the office and closes the doors.

“What can I do for you Agent Danvers?” Lena says in a cold tone with a slight smirk on her face.

Alex quickly rushes towards Lena and stops herself only inches away from Lena.

“Cut the crap Lena. You know why I’m here.” Alex says in a stern voice.

Lena attempts to speak but Alex puts a hand over Lena’s mouth.

“No you don’t get to speak just listen.” Alex says as she removes her hand from Lena’s face. “I just came from Kara’s. I finally got her to talk to me. She told me what happened. Now I’m not here to alleviate any of your stupid thoughts. I’m here to give you a simple warning. If you EVER use Kryptonite on my sister again I’ll find the most off the books black site possible and keep you there for the rest of your miserable life. No ONE hurts my SISTER like that!” Alex says as she yells the final sentence.

Once Alex finishes she turns around and storms out of Lena’s office. It isn’t until a few minutes later than Lena is finally able to let out a breath.

* * *

The next day Kara goes in to CatCo. Kara really doesn’t want to be there. She still feels like she could burst into tears at any moment. She feels emotionally fragile, like her heart has been ripped out of her body. But Kara knew she had to go to CatCo at some point and she couldn’t avoid it forever. The elevator opens to the CatCo floor and Kara timidly walks out of it. She feels like everyone is staring at her. But reasonably Kara knows this isn’t true, she’s just having anxiety because of her emotional turmoil. Just as Kara reaches her desk she hears a familiar voice yell for her.

“Ponytail!!” Snapper yells.

Kara turns around and sees Snapper standing outside his office gesturing for Kara to come to him. Kara sighs and slowly walks over and enters the office.

“You wanted to see me...” Kara says as her voice quivers.

“Yes. You’ve been sick these last few days so I expect you to work twice as hard to make up for that. As you seem to be the only reporter to be allowed access to L-Corp I want an article on all the latest at L-Corp on my desk by Monday.” Snapper says.

“I.... I..... don’t think .... that would be a good idea.....” Kara says.

Just as Snapper is about to say something James comes into Snappers office.

“Sorry to interrupt but before you give Kara anything I thought I should tell you I’ve assigned her to write some basic fluff pieces to get her back into things.” James says with a smile pointed at Kara.

“Mr Olsen, are you telling me I’m not allowed to assign my reporters the work I want from them?” Snapper asks with a snarl.

“No. I’m saying I’ve assigned Kara some work I feel is best suitable for her at the moment. It isn’t permanent.” James replies.

Snapper grunts.

“Fine, just remember who the head reporter is here.” Snapper says.

“Thank you Mr Carr.” James says as she gestures for Kara to follow him out of the office.

Kara quickly gets up and leaves Snapper’s office with James while letting out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you for doing that.” Kara says to James.

“No worries, Alex told me and by me I mean all your friends that you and Lena broke up after she didn’t take finding out you are Supergirl too well. I thought I’d give you something easier to work on.” James says.

“Thank you. I don’t think I could deal with having to explain to Snapper why I can’t get an interview with Lena.” Kara replies with a sigh as she holds back tears.

“Hey listen it’s okay. If you want to talk about it.....” James begins to say.

“No!” Kara quickly cuts James off, “I don’t want to talk about it. It’ll just make me cry again. I just want to be left alone for now.” 

“Okay.... when you’re ready..... I’ll be in my office if you need me...” James says with a smile.

* * *

Kara spends her day writing and researching the various basic fluff piece articles she’s been assigned at her desk. She’s thankful for the assignments in all reality as it takes her mind off her emotions giving her some brief relief. Eventually Kara is taken out from her zone by James interrupting her.

“Hey..... uhmmm could you..... uhmmm go get some doughnuts for us both...... I’m feeling a bit light headed and think I need some sugar.....” James says as he places a $20 bill on Kara’s desk.

“Sure...... but don’t you have an assistant to do that....” Kara says finding James’ tone a bit strange.

“Yes..... uhmm but I thought you could maybe do with a break.... and some fresh air...” James says as he constantly glances towards the CatCo entrance.

“Okay..... whatever..... but you’re being weird.....” Kara says.

“Yes sorry.... must be the light headedness.” James lies.

“Okay I’ll be back in a.....” Kara begins but stops herself as she looks towards the CatCo entrance, “Lena....”

Lena has just walked into CatCo. Kara feels her emotions boiling up again.

“Sorry I was trying to make sure you weren’t here when Lena was having her meeting with me....” James says to Kara.

Kara opens her mouth but is unable to say anything as Lena heads in their direction. James looks at Kara with a concerned look.

“Kara are you okay?” James asks.

“Hmmm?..... uhmm.... hmmm” is all Kara is able to say.

Lena then arrives in front of James and doesn’t even give Kara a glance.

“Mr Olsen, shall we take this into your office?” Lena asks.

“Uhmm.... Yes of course Miss Luthor....” James says as he looks nervously from Kara to Lena.

Lena nods and heads for James’ office, James follows and throws a apologetic glance in Kara’s direction.

When Lena arrives and doesn’t even give Kara a look it kills Kara inside. It takes everything in her to not run away and cry. Kara feels the tears burning her eyes as she tries so desperately to hold them back. Kara feels her heart breaking all over again.

Over the next hour Kara mostly pretends to work on her articles while in all reality just looking at Lena and James talking through the clear doors of James’ office. Kara knew she could eavesdrop, but she didn’t think that would make Lena any less mad at her, so she doesn’t. Kara just watches and waits

Eventually Lena and James wrap up their meeting and Lena leaves James’ office. Kara quickly gets up from sitting behind her desk and walks to intercept Lena. 

“Lena..... I.....” Kara says as she stops right in front of Lena.

Lena just gives Kara a disgruntled look.

“Miss Danvers...... I am your boss you have no right to address me by my first name...... I suggest you show me some respect.....” Lena begins.

“Please.....” Kara says as tears fall down her face.

Lena doesn’t say another word and just walks around Kara and heads for the elevators. After Lena leaves Kara looks at the floor for a moment and wipes away her tears. She looks up again and sees James standing outside his office with a sympathetic look on his face. He gives Kara a nod.

Kara just gives a little nod in reply and quickly zooms out of CatCo with her super speed. 

Kara makes her way back to her apartment and she goes back to sobbing on her bed with her head buried beneath the pillows. Kara spends the next few hours like this until she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

When Kara wakes up it’s 7pm in the evening. Kara knows she should eat something but she just doesn’t feel hungry. She looks at her phone on her bed stand and sees several texts from Alex and a few from her other friends. All Kara can do is think of Lena and it makes her sad again. Kara relives what happened at CatCo over in her head again and again. Each time it makes her heart break a bit more. Eventually Kara comes to the decision that she’s going to go see Lena again whether Lena liked it or not. Kara needs to pour out her heart to Lena. It was her only chance.

Kara quickly gets up and flies out of her apartment. Her first stop is L-Corp as she expects Lena to still be working. Kara is surprised to find Lena’s office empty with the lights off. Meaning Lena has gone home for the day. So Kara flies over to Lena’s apartment and lands on the balcony. Kara can see Lena sitting on her sofa staring into nothingness drinking some scotch. Lena doesn’t hear or notice Kara landing.

Kara knocks softly on the glass window and Lena jumps and looks in Kara’s direction. Lena almost immediately grows an angry scowl on her face.

“Leave me alone Supergirl.” Lena spits.

“Lena please..... please let me in...... please talk to me.....” Kara begs.

“I said go away!” Lena yells as she stands up from the sofa and walks toward her hallway to her bedroom out of Kara’s view.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Kara yells back as Lena walks away.

Kara just sighs and sits on the floor of the balcony. She could of course easily get in to Lena’s apartment using her powers. But Kara knows going about it that way will make this worse, not better. So Kara just plans to wait.

Kara sits and waits on the balcony for several hours. Lena doesn’t appear at all during this time. Eventually Kara closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

A few hours later at around 2AM in the morning Kara is woken by the balcony door to Lena’s apartment opening.

“What are you still doing here?” Lena asks in a demanding voice.

“I said I wasn’t leaving and I’m not. Please let me talk to you.” Kara begs once more.

Lena just looks at Kara for a moment as if she’s analysing the situation.

“Fine, you get 5 minutes. But then you leave. No more camping out on my balcony.” Lena relents.

“Deal!” Kara says as she quickly stands up.

Lena walks back inside her apartment and Kara follows. 

Lena sits on her couch in her living room and Kara just paces back and forth in front of Lena contemplating what she is going to say.

“4 minutes.” Lena says with an emotionless look.

This makes Kara jump in to action, she knows she can’t waste time thinking about what would be the right thing to say. So Kara just decides to speak as thing come to her mind.

“Okay..... I firstly want to state I NEVER was spying or keeping an eye on you for being a Luthor, or for any other reason. I swear to Rao I have never judged you because of your last name. I just at first wanted to work with you because I knew all the good you were trying to do despite your family history. I felt a connection with you even before I met you because I’ve had my share of family drama. From my parents sending me away before Krypton exploded to finding out years later that my parents were not the good people I thought they were. So I just instantly before meeting you felt like we’d have something in common emotionally and so I really wanted to work with you.” Kara says.

Lena just remains silent looking at Kara directly. Kara approaches Lena and sits down next to Lena on the couch. Lena doesn’t move away but she also doesn’t give any of her emotions away.

“I never had the intentions of becoming so close to you. Not because I thought anything bad of you. I just thought if I got the job as your assistant we’d have a boss-employee relationship and couldn’t be friends. But as soon as I met you that went out the window. I connected with your personality right away when we met and I knew I wanted to be your friend. It wasn’t until later that I realised that funny feeling I felt with you wasn’t just friendship but something else. It was me having feelings for you. When we began dating you have no idea how frustrated I was that I had to leave or cancel our dates while making up a lie, just to do some Supergirl stuff. I was so desperate to tell you the truth, to tell you I was Supergirl. But Alex and more notably J’onn did not allow me to, and I thought if I did tell you J’onn would just erase it from your memories. And I know that’s not an excuse. It’s my life I should have told you anyway and I’m truly sorry that I didn’t. I honestly was going to tell you when you sent me that text asking if I was going to break up with you. The Kryptonite thing really got to me because my girlfriend made the one thing that can hurt me, and I know you didn’t know and probably wouldn’t have if you knew my secret. But I freaked out anyway, I know it wasn’t rational.But that text you sent made me panic and I knew I didn’t want to lose you, so I planned to tell you everything.” Kara finishes.

Lena looks at Kara for a few more moments and studies her in silence.

“That’s your 5 minutes. Please leave.” Lena says coldly as she stands up.

Kara stands up with tears in her eyes.

“Please Lena....” Kara begs.

“No! I can’t trust you! How can you expect me to believe a single word you just said? You lied to me Kara or Supergirl, whoever you are! I can’t ever trust you again. So please stick to your word and leave!” Lena says as she begins to walk away to her corridor to her bedroom.

“No Lena please...... I LOVE YOU!” Kara shouts with tears in her eyes.

Lena freezes upon hearing those words with her back turned to Kara. Unseen by Kara Lena also has tears in her eyes and is trying desperately to not cry in front of Kara.

“Well....... I don’t love you....... I never did...... you were a fun..... distraction.....” Lena lies cruelly and walks away to her bedroom.

Kara stands still stunned and hurt by Lena’s words for a few moments before she heads for the balcony. Once on the balcony Kara just looks down at the ground below and for a moment wishes she were human so she could jump and just end her misery. But unfortunately for Kara in that moment she isn't, the fall would do nothing but damage the pavement, and probably cause the press to ask some questions. So Kara takes off and flies home.

Once Kara enters her apartment she bolts her door shut so Alex can’t get in even with her spare key, and then Kara goes to the measure of moving a bookcase against the door. Kara knew Alex would try and kick down the door if she didn’t get an answer eventually, and Kara didn’t want to talk to anyone anymore.

Kara flops on her bed and just begins crying her eyes out again, even worse than after Lena broke up with Kara, after finding out.

* * *

Kara spent the next few days in her bed crying her eyes out. It just never stopped. Kara felt like her heart had been irreversibly broken. She’d confessed her love to the woman she loved and she didn’t return it, in fact she spat in her face, metaphorically of course. But Kara didn’t blame Lena, Kara blamed herself. Things may have been different if Kara just told Lena she was Supergirl much earlier in their relationship, probably right at the beginning of their friendship.

Kara routine for two days was to cry in her bed all day, only stopping to eat briefly and go to the bathroom. Kara heard Alex come around and try to get into her apartment on a few occasions but she just ignored her. She received several texts on her phone from her various friends including James who was concerned Kara not showing up to work could get her fired by Snapper, or maybe even Lena, even though James was the CEO. But Kara didn’t care about anything and eventually she just chucked her phone against the wall in a rage. Only to then cry over the broken pieces of her phone a few moments later once she realised she’d not be able to receive any calls or texts from Lena, if Lena changed her mind.

After two days of crying and staying in bed Kara is awoken by the noise of someone in her apartment, multiple people. Kara quickly shoots up and rushes into her living room. There she finds J’onn and Alex standing there.

“Alex, get OUT! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!” Kara yells.

“Kara..... I do want to talk to you..... but that’s not why we are here....” Alex says looking guilty.

Kara gives Alex a strange look as she tries to stifle her tears.

“We need Supergirl..... There’s an alien of unknown origin attacking the city. The DEO alone cannot contain it.” J’onn explains.

“If it were that much of a problem you’d join the fight.” Kara snaps at J’onn.

“I tried.... But the creatures strength and speed is far greater than mine. I could hold my own, but capturing the alien was hopeless. We need Supergirl.” J’onn says in an urging tone.

“Why don’t you ask Clark. I’m not feeling very super at the moment.” Kara says.

“Kara! This is your city! You are Supergirl! Are you telling me you don’t care about the people of this city who are getting hurt?! Will you really do nothing?” Alex asks.

Kara looks at Alex then J’onn, then back to Alex again.

“Fine.... I’ll help..... But once we’re done I don’t want any debrief or anything and I want you to all leave me alone.” Kara says.

“Kara we.....” Alex begins.

“Agreed.” J’onn interrupts.

Alex gives J’onn an annoyed look which he either ignores or doesn’t see.

10 minutes later Kara is suited up and is down town by the docks fighting the alien. The alien has silver skin which looks like metal, but it’s movement acts as if it were a liquid. But when Kara punches the alien it feels like she’s punching metal, which usually wouldn’t be a problem for Kara, but her powers don’t seem to help her here.

The fight lasts a long time and involves Supergirl, J’onn, Alex and several DEO agents. The alien is so fast it takes the fight across a large part of the city. It of course attracts attention of news outlets which begin live coverage of the fight.

The fight eventually makes it’s way to the very heart of National city. J’onn and Supergirl are both exhausted. The alien stands across the street from them and stares at them. It hasn’t said a word the entire fight. Neither of them are even sure it can speak.

“Give up. I won’t let you continue to terrorise my city!” Kara says trying to sound triumphant, despite feeling the opposite.

The alien then turns its head, without moving its body, 45 degrees to the right and stretches out its hand and shoots metal shards toward a pillar beam of a building. On impact the shards turn into molten metal and begin melting the foundation.

“J’onn go!” Kara says.

“Supergirl are you sure?!” J’onn asks.

“No.... but go.... we can’t let innocent people die.” Kara replies.

J’onn looks at Kara once more and then flies off in the direction of the building's foundation and begins trying to repair the building. The alien then turns its attention back to Kara.

Kara is about to speak when the alien charges Kara and hits her square in her jaw. Kara goes flying backwards into a building. Before Kara can even react the alien has grabbed her again and throws her to the middle of the street. As Kara stands up she sees from the corner of her eye that news cameras are focused on her. She tries to wave with her hand for them to leave but the alien grabs Kara’s hand and begins squeezing. Kara screams out in pain. 

Kara is eventually able to wrestle her arm free and despite being in agonising pain she moves her fists into a fighting stance. The alien looks like it grows a smirk on its metal looking face. Kara and the alien begin exchanging blows as if they are in a boxing match. But the alien soon begins overwhelming Kara hitting blow after blow after blow. Kara begins to bleed, the alien just keeps on hitting and eventually Kara doesn’t even have the energy to put up a fight. The alien keeps punching Kara until it punches her into a small crater in the street. Kara is slowing beginning to lose consciousness as her vision goes fuzzy. She hears Alex screaming through the coms in her ears but can’t make out what she’s saying. Kara just feels blow after blow after blow pounding down on her.

Eventually the alien stops punching and kneels down on top of Kara’s almost lifeless body and brings what can be considered an arm to Kara’s throat. That is when the alien speaks its first words.

“After I kill you, I’m going to kill everyone you love.” The alien says with a metallic voice.

Hearing this threat gives Kara and adrenaline spike and she opens her eyes again and looks directly at the alien. The alien notices but doesn’t have enough time to react. Kara then begins screaming as she shoots her heat vision out of her eyes on to the alien. The alien begins screaming as well. This lasts 30 seconds before the alien melts into a liquid and flows away from Kara’s body only to reform into a metal like humanoid form on the ground next to Kara, it doesn’t move. 

Kara stops her heat vision and she sees several DEO agents rushing towards her as everything goes black.

* * *

Over the last few days Lena has been a mess. She of course hasn’t let anyone see this, nor has she really allowed herself to see it. But hearing Kara utter the words “I love you” broke Lena even more than she already was. Lena’s instinct was to tell Kara she loved her too and all was forgiven, but Lena’s brain told her she can’t trust Kara any more, as much as it hurt her emotions and heart. Lena told her self in the long run she’d be saving herself from more emotional pain. As after all Lena decided that Kara.... no, Supergirl, had just been using her, even if at times she questioned this reasoning. Either way Lena was a mess and tried her best to hide her emotions in her boxes in her mind while throwing herself entirely into her work. She spent almost 3 straight days at her office without going home. The only sleep she got was when she fell asleep due to exhausting at her desk.

Eventually during the third day Lena hears a loud boom that sounds like a sonic boom from across the other side of the city. Lena looks out her window and sees a dust cloud a few miles away from the L-Corp building with helicopters flying over head.

Lena turns on the news on her TV to find out what is going on. There she sees Supergirl fighting a metal looking alien with a Green Martian. 

Lena scoffs at the television and turns her attention back to her laptop on her desk, but she doesn't turn the news feed off.

A few minutes later out the corner of her eye it catches Lena’s attention that Supergirl is now facing the alien on her own. Lena takes more of a focus on the TV.

Lena sees Supergirl and the alien begin exchanging blows as if they were in the final around of a boxing match. While this is happening Lena stands up from her chair behind her desk and moves to be closer to the TV and ends up sitting/leaning against her desk.

Soon Lena realises Kara is beginning to lose the fight.

“Come on Supergirl...... the city needs you.....” Lena says with a small amount of panic in her voice.

The alien continues to exchange blow after blow after blow and soon Supergirl stops fighting back and is pummelled into the ground.

“COME ON KA..... SUPERGIRL!!!” Lena says in almost a shout.

The alien continues to punch Supergirl before stopping and placing its forearm or what looked like a forearm at Supergirl's throat.

“KARA PLEASE!!!!” Lena screams.

Lena then watches as Kara screams as she uses her heat vision on the alien. Lena watches the alien turn into a liquid before falling unconscious in a smaller humanoid looking form next to Kara. Lena sees Kara begin to raise her head but suddenly fall back down. Lena then proceeds to see a large amount of DEO agents rush around Supergirl. A few moments later the Green Martian arrives and picks up a lifeless looking Supergirl into his arms before flying off.

“No... no... no..... NO!!!!” Lena yells at the TV.

Lena turns around and takes a moment to think before rushing out the door of her office and leaving L-Corp entirely.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Lena arrives at the DEO. She of course had figured out where the DEOs headquarters were based a while ago. But the DEOs secrets didn’t matter now to Lena, all she cared about was making sure Kara was okay.

Lena enters the front entrance of the DEO and is soon stopped by two agents who don’t let her go further.

“Hold it right there you are not allowed in here Miss.” An agents says.

Lena looks coldly at the agent.

“I suggest you let me through..... Nothing will stop me..... call Agent Danvers tell her Lena Luthor is here to see Supergirl..... and if you don’t let me through right now I’ll blab to the world the whole truth about the DEO!” Lena says in an annoyed tone.

The agent then talks into his ear piece for a few minutes before returning to talk to Lena.

“You can go through but....” the agent begins. 

Lena doesn’t wait to hear the rest of what the agent has to say and just marches through the doors.

Once inside the DEO Lena sees a familiar face in Winn, who she had met at Kara’s game nights.

“Lena.... what are you doing here??” Winn asks clearly flustered, stressed and panicked.

“I’m here to see Kara.” Lena says sternly.

“Kara.... Kara’s not here...... uhmmm....” Winn begins.

“Shut up I know Kara is Supergirl. Just take me to wherever she is before I’ll do something I’ll later regret....” Lena says.

Winn gets a surprised look on his face.

“Okay.... follow me....” Winn says as he gestures with his hand for Lena to follow.

“How is she doing?” Lena asks as the two walk.

“We don’t know.... Alex is trying to stabilise her..... I’ve never seen her take a beating like that..... I..... there’s nothing else I can say....” Winn explains.

Lena just nods as she holds back her tears.

About a minute later Lena and Winn arrive outside a room with a glass window. Lena and Winn can see Kara lying on a bed/table with yellow sun laps shining on her and several cables attached to her body. Her Supergirl suit has been torn open, most likely by the DEO to gain access to her body, rather than by the alien she fought. Alex and J’onn surround Kara on either side of the bed. Alex is fiddling with the cables attached to Kara while checking the monitors. J’onn is adjusting the sun lamps.

Suddenly Alex goes into a panic as the heart rate monitor stops. Alex and J’onn go and grab a defibrillator and begin shocking Kara. Lena watches on in horror and several audible sobs escape her mouth. Winn is also silently crying next to her. Thankfully Alex and J’onn are able to get Kara’s heart going again after a few attempts.

Alex and J’onn spend the next few minutes walking around Kara and checking the monitors and just observing her. Eventually Alex takes a seat next to Kara and holds her hand and begins speaking to the unconscious kryptonian. J’onn puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder and leaves the room, exiting through the door by the window where Winn and Lena are watching on.

“What is Miss Luthor doing here agent Scott?” J’onn asks as he notices Lena.

“She uhmm..... she....” Winn begins.

“I’m here to see Kara.” Lena says sternly.

“Miss Luthor this is a highly classified government facility you can’t just walk in her and expect me to....” J’onn begins.

“I WANT TO SEE KARA!” Lena shouts at J’onn.

J’onn remains silent just looking at Lena. Lena lets out of huff and goes to walk through the door to the room where Kara lies. J’onn’s body is partially blocking her way.

“You can try and stop me if you like....” Lena says.

J’onn looks silently at Lena once more and steps aside, allowing Lena access to the room. 

As Lena enters the room Alex’s head turns around and notices her.

“What are you doing here? Come to see if my sister is hurt even more than before?” Alex says with venom in her voice.

“No... I..... I’m here to see Kara..... I needed to know she’s alive......” Lena says as she slowly approaches Kara’s body.

“Well she is, so you can leave.” Alex says.

Lena doesn’t even really take in what Alex says to her, she just slowly continues to approach Kara and stares at her almost lifeless body. As Lena assesses the damage the alien has done to Kara’s body she visibly gulps. Lena just continues to stare at Kara in silence.

A few minutes later the door to the room opens once more. Lena doesn’t even think to turn around as she’s still fixated on Kara. 

“Agent Danvers I think it’d be best if you take a moment to yourself and go get cleared up and have something to eat.” J’onn says.

“I won’t leave her alone.” Alex replies.

“She won’t be alone. I believe Miss Luthor will stay.” J’onn says.

“No! I don’t trust her! She hurt my sister! I won’t leave her with her!” Alex almost yells.

“She hurt me too...... but as angry and upset as I was at her..... as I still am...... I didn’t want this to happen to her...... please...... I want to speak to her alone.....” Lena says timidly.

Alex gives Lena a questioning look before looking back at J’onn.

“Fine, but I’ll only be gone a few minutes.” Alex relents.

Alex stands up from the chair and moves her head over to Kara’s. She places a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“I’m gonna go just for a few minutes. But I’ll be back soon, I promise. I love you Kara.” Alex says.

Alex then kisses Kara on the forehead and leaves the room, leaving Lena alone with the unconscious Kryptonian.

Lena slowly moves to sit down in the chair next to the table/bed which Kara is laying on, that Alex was just sitting in. As she sits down she grabs Kara’s hand and lets out a sigh.

“You really scared me there.... I..... I don’t know what to say....... I’m still so mad at you...... I wish I wasn’t...... I wish things were different and I could just tell you I love you too..... but they are not.... I can’t get over you lying to me....... I wish I could..... I do want to..... but maybe it’s just ingrained in my DNA...... I just ...... I can’t trust you...... I have to think with my head..... not my heart...... I should go....” Lena says then stands up to leave.

As Lena turns around she sees Winn standing in the doorway.

“You do realise that she loves you more than anything right?” Winn says.

“Maybe, but how can I know if that’s true or not? She lied to me for months about who she was. Even when we got together as a couple..... I..... I have to go.....” Lena says as she walks passed Winn.

“If you leave now she’ll find out you were here and when she sees that you left you’ll hurt her so much.” Winn says over his shoulder.

Lena stops for a moment.

“If I could know that were true of course I’d stay, I don’t want to hurt her. But I can’t know that isn’t a lie.” Lena says and then walks away and leaves the DEO.

* * *

Several hours later Alex is once more sitting by Kara’s bedside dosing off as she keeps a watch on her sister. J’onn and Winn haven’t gone home either, but both of them were getting rest in another room. James stopped by briefly to see how Kara was and bring everyone pizza. Alex had refused to eat until Kara was awake. She secretly hoped the smell of pizza would wake Kara from her state.

Suddenly Kara starts to stir and wake up.

Kara lets out a groan and Alex jumps awake.

“Guhhh..... hmmmm.......” Kara groans.

“I’m here. I’ve got you.” Alex says.

“Lena?” Kara asks with her hearing not yet back to full capacity.

“No.... it’s Alex.” Alex replies. 

Kara asking if it was Lena sort of hurt Alex’s feelings. Kara has always called out for her first in the past, but not now. Alex would never let Kara know that this upset her. But Alex reasoned that at the end of the day Kara was still very much in love with Lena, despite the pain Lena has caused her. Although Alex knew that Kara blames herself, and deep down Alex blames herself for not telling Kara to tell Lena.

“Oh..... sorry..... I thought...... I thought I heard Lena’s voice while I was out....” Kara explains with a frown appearing on her face.

“Lena was here.... but she left.....” Alex says.

“Oh..... okay....” Kara nods.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asks.

“Hmm...... a bit sore..... I don’t think I have my powers back yet....” Kara says.

“You do as you’ve already healed significantly under these sun lamps. You probably just don’t have your full powers back.” Alex explains.

“Okay...... what time is it?” Kara asks.

“Uhmm it’s 9:15pm.” Alex says as she checks her phone, “You were out for a good 5 hours.”

“Hmmmm..... Can I go home?” Kara asks.

“Uhmm well your vitals look fine..... I would like you to stay under the lamps a few more hours..... but a good nights rest in your own bed might be better.” Alex says.

“Okay.” Kara nods as she sits up and begins taking off the wires on her body. Alex stands up to help her.

“How about I take you home and we can watch a movie and eat pizza and ice cream before going to bed?” Alex asks with a smile.

“No. I made at deal to be left alone. I want to be left alone.” Kara says drily.

“Come on Kara.... I....” Alex begins.

“Please just leave me alone.” Kara almost whimpers.

“Okay..... fine...” Alex relents.

* * *

Kara leaves the DEO on her own despite several attempts from Alex, Winn and even J’onn to drive her or at least escort her home. Kara refuses all of them claiming she wanted to be on her own. But in reality she just didn’t want anyone to know she was going to go see Lena. As that was where Kara’s was heading L-Corp. Kara assumes Lena will still be working in her office. 

Kara arrives at L-Corp and is given permission to go on up to Lena’s office. Kara is thankful that Lena hasn’t told security to not let her in. 

As Kara rides the elevator up she feels weird as usually at this point she can hear Lena’s heartbeat. But she can’t at the moment because she doesn’t have her powers fully back yet.

Kara arrives on Lena’s floor and sees that Lena’s assistant isn’t there so she quietly walks over to Lena’s office door. Kara thinks for a moment as to what to do. She thinks she could just go in, but that might scare Lena. She thinks she can knock and wait for Lena to call her in. But Kara thinks Lena might ask who it is and after Kara tells her it’s her Lena might not let her in. So Kara just decides to knock and then open the door right away.

As Kara enters she sees Lena’s head look up from her laptop to the direction of the door. Kara sees the brief surprise on Lena’s face before she quickly puts on an neutral expression.

“Ka....... Supergirl..... what are you doing here?” Lena asks.

Kara slowly walks towards Lena’s desk.

“I wanted to see you. I know you came to see me. I just...... I wanted to tell you I was only able to defeat that alien today because of you...... Just as I thought he was going to kill me he said he was going to kill everyone I loved....... All I thought of was him coming and hurting you..... I don’t know what came over me but I just lost control and started screaming...... I........ I’m sorry...... I just...... I do love you Lena......” Kara says timidly.

Lena stays silent for a moment as she just stares at Kara.

“I wish I could tell if those words were true or not..... It would be all well and good if that wasn’t a lie..... But I can’t know if this isn’t another manipulation.” Lena says.

“Lena it’s not!” Kara says.

Lena just remains silent looking at Kara.

“..... Anyway..... thank you for coming to see me...... it gives me hope we can maybe work things out eventually.....” Kara says.

“I only came because I needed to make sure Supergirl wasn’t going to die while I could be of assistance. Supergirl is a valuable asset to National City after all. I assure you my visit was nothing more.” Lena lies.

“Lena ..... please....” Kara says as she begins to cry.

“You can leave. You can take the balcony or go back the way you came.” Lena says.

Kara continues to cry.

“Maybe I should just take the balcony and end it.” Kara mumbles through tears and turns around and leaves Lena’s office.

Lena’s ears prick up at Kara’s words as she realises Kara obviously doesn’t have her powers at the moment. So Kara had just made a comment about suicide because of Lena’s comment. It makes Lena feel very guilty. But then Lena thinks that it could just be yet another deception, Kara is a good actress after all.

After leaving L-Corp Kara resumes her normal routine of the last few days of barricading herself into her apartment and crying herself to sleep on her bed.

* * *

A few weeks pass for Kara without a word from Lena. Kara thinks that her heart should hurt less with time, but it doesn’t. Kara went back to CatCo after a few days as she knew she still needed money. She didn’t however go back out as Supergirl. She told Alex and J’onn that she wasn’t ready after her near death fight. But in reality Kara just doesn’t want to be Supergirl anymore. Supergirl has cost her her relationship with Lena. So Kara just wants to eliminate that side of her life. It wasn’t to try and get Lena back in some desperate attempt. It was just a irrational reaction that seemed rational to Kara because of the emotional turmoil she is living in.

After a few weeks Alex tries to encourage Kara to go back out as Superrgirl, full well knowing that it’s not because Kara isn’t ready from her last fight. But despite Alex’s best efforts Kara refuses. The DEO in turn begins to struggle. Aliens are beginning to become an issue as they are not as easy to capture/arrest without Supergirl’s help. J’onn even has to step in as the Green Martian rather than just running the DEO as the Director. But despite J’onn having super powers his abilities don’t make up for what the DEO lost in Supergirl’s.

During this time news articles are beginning to surface asking “where is Supergirl?”. Some speculate that she died after the alien fight. But others point out that a few sonic booms as the result of Supergirl’s flight have been heard over and around the city at times. The girl of steel just hasn’t been spotted. These sonic booms were of course instances where Kara was using her flying powers to get somewhere on time. But Kara is trying to not use her powers as much as possible. She’s even began to ride the bus to work rather than fly. As well as getting dressed and showered in the morning at the speed a human would.

J’onn had asked Kara if it would be okay for him to shape shift to Supergirl just for moral of the city’s sake. But Kara refused. She didn’t want to give the city false hope that Supergirl was going to be around anymore. The city and the world would have to learn how to survive without her, just as Kara was trying to learn to live without Lena. Live with a broken heart that didn’t seem to be mending.

These last two weeks have been some of the hardest of Kara’s life. She has wanted to text Lena or call her or go see her, but she knows that’s not going to help. So ultimately Kara decides to bury herself in her work. While refusing to spend time with anyone. Kara is just on auto pilot of going to work then going home and being by herself. Kara still cries herself to sleep every night despite her best efforts not to.

Presently Kara is sitting on her couch in her apartment having recently got home from work. She’d declined an offer from James earlier to go and see a movie after work. So Kara is just on her couch under a blanket watching something on TV that she’s not really focusing on. Kara’s not really focusing on anything.

Suddenly Kara jumps when the DEO alert goes off on her phone. It makes a noise that only she could hear with her super hearing. Kara looks at her phone and answers it.

“Kara! We need your help!” Alex says sounding panicked.

“I told you Alex....” Kara begins.

“It’s Lena!” Alex interrupts.

“What?!” Kara asks as she jumps up from her couch, heart beating incredibly fast.

“About 30 minutes ago L-Corp was stormed by several aliens. From what the NCPD have told us they are currently holding Lena hostage in her office.” Alex explains.

Kara doesn’t give Alex a response.

“Kara?” Alex asks.

What Alex doesn’t know is as soon as she told Kara that Lena was a hostage Kara dropped her phone and changed into her Supergirl suit as she flew out her window in the direction of L-Corp.

* * *

Kara flies to L-Corp as fast as she can. She doesn’t care about the building windows she shatters due to the sonic boom of her flight. All she cares about is getting to Lena before something even worse happens to her.

Kara approaches L-Corp and she doesn’t even stop. She flies to Lena’s office and as she’s approaching she uses her x-ray vision to see the aliens holding Lena hostage. Kara sees Lena tied to her chair behind her desk. An alien is behind her pointing a gun at her head. A camera is set up in front of Lena which 4 other aliens are behind.

Kara doesn’t assess the situation she just goes flying in at full speed through the glass window in the direction of the alien holding the gun to Lena’s head. 

Kara tackles the alien holding the gun to Lena’s head and he goes flying across the other side of Lena’s office and eventually flies through Lena’s wall and can be heard finally stopping after going through several other rooms and walls. Kara stops herself by skidding her heels across the floor to the left side of Lena and her desk. Kara gives the aliens a death stare.

“S....s.... su..... Supergirl....” an alien gulps, “we thought you were dead.”

Kara begins to walk closer to the aliens as she moves in front of Lena’s desk shielding Lena. Lena is just looking on at Kara in shock as she tries to get out of her binds. Kara hasn’t even looked at Lena, she’s too focused on the aliens in front of her.

“Can’t you see we were just taking up your mantle. We thought you were gone or dead. So we decided we’d fight to protect people and aliens alike. That’s why we came here. Everyone knows the biggest threat to this world is the Luthor’s. We came to get her to confess to her crimes before delivering our own justice.” One of the four remaining aliens says.

Kara quickly speeds next to the alien who’s just spoke and with pure anger on his face she snaps his arm. The alien shrieks out in pain. The other aliens look at Supergirl terrified.

“No one touches Lena.” Kara growls and then launches herself at the other aliens.

The aliens are not much of a fight for Kara. But more of them begin to pour into Lena’s office. Kara just begins to brutalise them one by one with her fists, breaking bones and tearing ligaments. Kara’s just using these aliens as punching bags to take out all her emotions.

Eventually Kara takes out the last few aliens. Her fists and suit are covered in the blood of most of the aliens. She hasn’t killed any of them, but none of them will be getting up anytime in the near future. The last alien that Kara fights she just doesn’t stop punching him. She just keeps punching and punching and punching and punching.

“Stop!!!” Lena yells reaching out to touch Kara from behind having just got free from her binds.

Kara freezes as soon as she hears Lena and feels her touch her shoulder. She drops the alien she’s been punching and then turns around to look at Lena.

Just as Kara looks at Lena’s face a gunshot is heard. Before Kara can react she can feel the bullet going through her body. She then falls to the floor. 

“No!!!” Lena yells as Kara falls.

Standing in the doorway to Lena’s office is a human with some sort of special gun.

“Cadmus sends their regards.” The man says as he walks closer to Kara collapsed on the floor.

Lena is now crouched next to Kara looking at her.

The Cadmus man comes closer to Kara and points the gun at her again. Kara is bleeding pretty profusely from her wound on her back. But just as the Cadmus goon is about to pull the trigger Kara catches him by the throat and uses her super strength to throw him up into the air knocking him unconscious as he hits the ceiling. Kara then slumps back to the floor.

“No Kara!!” Lena yells.

Lena gathers Kara in her arms and looks at the wound. She sees the green glow of Kryptonite coming from the bullet hole. Lena knows that the bullet must still be inside Kara as if it wasn’t it would have hit her after passing through Kara due to the positions they were in when the Cadmus man pulled the trigger.

“Kara I need to get the bullet out.” Lena says with panic in her voice.

Kara just groans as she feels the world darkening.

“No, no. Stay with me!” Lena yells.

Lena quickly looks around her office for anything she can use to retrieve the bullet. She wasn’t worried about infection or anything at the moment. She hoped that she wouldn’t get one from using something unsterile to dig the bullet out. But even if she did it would be better than leaving the Kryptonite bullet inside her. Lena eventually remembers she has some tweezers in her bag with her makeup.

Lena gets up and gently lets Kara lay flat on the floor. Lena is soaked in Kara’s blood but she doesn’t care. She rushes to her bag and ruffles through it and finally pulls out the tweezers. Lena then runs back over to Kara and falls to her knees and lifts Kara into her body again.

“Kara I need to get the bullet out. This is going to hurt.” Lena explains as she moves the tweezers to the bullet entry.

“Hmm” Kara says as she begins to lose consciousness.

Lena then moves the tweezers inside the bullet hole and searches for the bullet. Pain shoots through Kara’s body and it brings her back round to be fully awake.

“Ahhh!!” Kara yells.

“Please stay still. It’s going to be okay.” Lena says trying to calm Kara.

Kara moans again.

Lena eventually feels that she has the bullet and without a thought she pulls it out. Lena brings the metal laced with kryptonite to her face to examine it to make sure that she got all of it. She thinks it is whole. Lena then gets up and places Kara back on the ground and runs over to her desk to put the bullet in a lead lined box she has in one of her draws. Then as Lena runs back to Kara she grabs her phone from her desk and dials for Alex.

Lena falls back down next to Kara placing her phone on speaker on the floor next to her and pulls Kara into her arms once more. Kara’s back is resting against Lena’s front. Lena tries to put pressure on the bullet entry point on Kara’s back with one of her hands, as she hugs Kara with her other free arm. 

“Lena!” Alex says as she answers the phone.

“Alex! You need to get here quick! Kara saved me! But she got shot with a Kryptonite bullet. I got the bullet out but she’s still bleeding!!” Lena says with desperation in her voice.

“Okay we are coming into the building now! Are you safe?” Alex asks panicked.

“Yes we are fine all the other people are unconscious. Please just hurry Alex!!” Lena yells.

“Yes I am. J’onn is on his way from there DEO now.” Alex says as she hangs up the phone.

Lena then turns her attention back to Kara in her arms. She notices Kara beginning to close her eyes.

“Hey, hey stay awake.” Lena says as she taps Kara’s side.

“Hmmghhh” Kara groans.

Kara moves her head to look up at Lena.

“I’m sorry....” Kara says as she begins to cry.

“Hey no it’s....” Lena begins.

“I love you so much..... I.......” Kara begins.

Kara then feels another wave of pain shoot through her body and lets out another painful groan. Tears are now falling down her cheeks.

“At .... at least I get to die in the arms of the woman I love...” Kara says and then her head tilts to the side as her eyes close and she falls unconscious.

“Hey no!!!! NO!!! Kara wake up!! No. You don’t get to do this!!” Lena yells as she tries to shake Kara awake.

Suddenly Alex comes bursting into the room.

“Alex!!! Please help!!!” Lena begs.

“Kara!!” Alex says with tears in her eyes as she notices the large amount of blood on Lena and Kara. She sees blood start to trickle from Kara’s mouth.

J’onn then arrives through the balcony.

“J’onn we need to get her back to the DEO now!!!” Alex yells.

J’onn quickly runs over to Kara and carefully separates her from Lena and brings her into his arms.

“I’ll be back for you both shortly.” J’onn says and then flies away with Kara in his arms.

* * *

A few hours later at the DEO Lena, Alex, Winn, J’onn and James are waiting patiently for any news from the doctors working on Kara. The Doctor in charge comes out of the room.

“We’ve managed to stabilise her. There was still a small fragment of the bullet inside her which was very difficult to retrieve. We almost lost her several times. But after getting the bullet out and away from her her heart beat stabilised and the wound has already showed signs of healing. She’s still unconscious and it could be a few hours or even days before she wakes. Her body went through something we can’t really compare from a human perspective.” The doctor says.

“Oh thank you Doctor.” Alex says with a sigh of relief.

“Can we see her now?” J’onn asks.

“Yes of course Director. Just don’t disturb her.” The doctor replies.

J’onn nods.

In response to this Lena begins to move in the direction of the door. Alex moves in front of her and blocks her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Alex asks.

“To see Kara.” Lena says confused.

“No. You’ve caused Kara enough pain already. So you have to make a choice. You either choose Kara right here and right now and let go of this idea Kara was manipulating you. Or you leave and cut all ties with Kara so you can stop hurting her.” Alex says sternly.

Lena doesn’t reply to Alex she shoves Alex aside and rushes into Kara’s room. She enters and sees Kara lying looking so vulnerable on the bed. Tears begin to form in her eyes. Alex rushes to catch up to Lena.

Lena just stares at Kara without moving any closer to the bed.

“I should go.” Lena says as she turns around and leaves the room and then leaves the DEO.

* * *

Several hours later Alex is once more sitting by Kara’s bedside keeping watch over her sister. Kara then begins to regain consciousness.

“Kara?” Alex asks as she stands up from her chair.

Kara just groans and then opens her eyes.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay Kara. You’re going to be okay.” Alex says in a soothing tone.

Kara groans again.

Kara takes a few moments to regain her awareness as she looks around the room and down at her body, groaning a few more times in pain in the process.

“Is Lena okay?” Kara eventually asks.

Alex sighs.

“Yes she’s fine. But she doesn’t matter now. We need to focus on how you are feeling.” Alex says.

“Where is she?” Kara asks.

Alex gulps.

“Where is she Alex?” Kara asks noticing Alex’s response, or lack there of.

“I gave her a choice Kara. I told her she could either get over the idea you were manipulating her, or leave and no longer involve herself in your life. She then left after looking at you..... I’m so sorry...” Alex says.

“No!!!!!” Kara yells as she begins to cry.

Alex begins stroking Kara’s arm soothingly.

“I’m so sorry Kara.” Alex says unsure what she can do.

Kara continues to cry loudly for several minutes.

“You should have just let me die..... at least I’d have died happy...” Kara eventually says through her sobs.

“Kara....” Alex says lost for words.

Kara just continues to cry.

* * *

A few hours later Kara is cleared to leave the DEO. This time Alex doesn’t even let Kara try and argue about getting herself home. She insists on driving Kara.

About 20 minutes later they arrive at Kara’s loft. It’s 2AM in the morning.

“Let me come up with you.” Alex asks.

“No I want to be left alone.” Kara replies in an annoyed tone.

“Kara you shouldn’t be alone.” Alex says.

“Hmm well I am. So leave me be.” Kara says as she gets out of the car and then walks into her apartment complex.

Kara walks into her apartment and falls exhausted on her bed. It is the first time in weeks she doesn’t cry herself to sleep. But it isn’t because she’s doing any better. It’s because she’s too physically exhausted to to anything other than sleep.

Kara is next awoken by a constant knocking at her door. She looks over at her alarm clock and sees it displays 1:30PM. 

Kara gets up and moves into her living room. The knocking still persists.

“Alex I told you to leave me alone!” Kara calls out angrily.

The knocking stops.

“It’s Lena.” Lena’s voice says timidly.

Kara gets a shocked look on her face. She tries to use her x-ray vision to see if it really was true because she couldn’t believe it. But unfortunately Kara’s powers are not back just yet.

Kara slowly approaches the door, her heart is beating rapidly. She then opens it in one quick motion. If she had her powers she’d have torn the door off it’s hinges. She sees Lena standing before her with tears running down her face.

“Lena...” Kara says as she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Kara” Lena replies with a sad smile on her face.

Kara steps aside to let Lena inside her apartment and closes the door behind her.

“Lena I....” Kara tries to begin.

“No, let me talk.” Lena interrupts.

Kara nods as she bites her lip nervously.

“I’ve had to see you almost die twice now. It doesn’t get any easier. But..... but what it has done is make me see passed my paranoia. I do believe you care about me. I don’t think you were manipulating me. It does hurt that you didn’t tell me your secret sooner, and it makes me angry. But I’m going to let that anger go...... I can’t lose you Kara..... I........ I’m sorry for how I reacted..... I said some things that I just said through rage and anger and betrayal..... I didn’t mean them....... I.... You told me you love me...... I don’t know if you still feel that way...... But I want to tell you I love you too Kara..... My heart is yours...... if you’ll still have me......” Lena says as tears stream down her face.

Kara looks on at Lena stunned for a moment and then quickly closes the distance between the two.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Kara says nervously as if asking permission.

Lena just nods slightly with tears still running down her face.

Kara crashes her lips onto Lena’s and takes her in for a deep kiss. The kiss fills Kara’s whole body with energy. Kara feels that a dark cloud has finally been lifted from over her heart. She feels happy for the first time in weeks. Lena equally feels ecstatic by the kiss with all her negative emotions just melting away as she deepens the kiss.

After a few minutes the kiss ends.

“I love you Lena. I’m yours. I don’t want anyone else.” Kara says with a smile as she now begins to cry happy tears.

Lena’s smile widens.

“I love you too.... I’m sorry it took this for us to get here.” Lena says.

“It’s okay. All that matter is that we’re here now.” Kara says.

Lena nods and takes Kara in for another kiss. It lasts a few minutes longer than the previous one. Their hands begin to roam each other’s bodies. As it ends they move back slightly from each other still remaining with their faces close, their noses almost touching. They look into each other’s eyes.

“Marry me.” Lena says and even seems to surprise herself.

Kara’s face turns to one of surprise.

“I mean uhh....” Lena begins to say realising what she’s just asked, and seeing Kara’s face. She knows they've only known each other almost 6 months, and only dated for a few of those.

“Yes!” Kara quickly replies.

“What?” Lena asks surprised.

“I said yes.” Kara says with a smile.

“Wait.... really?” Lena asks again.

“Yes!!! I don’t want to ever be with anyone else. Marrying you is going to make me so happy.” Kara says.

“W.... wow.... I..... I didn’t expect this.... i kind of didn’t even think when I asked....” Lena says.

“Oh.... well if you didn’t mean it uhmmm....” Kara begins to say.

“No!!! I mean it. I want to.... wait a second...” Lena begins.

Lena then gets onto one knee and takes one of Kara’s hands in her own.

“I don’t have a ring or anything with me. I know this is unorthodox and strange and we’ve only dated a few months.... But when I’m with you..... you brighten my day.... you’ve brightened my life since becoming part of it...... You’ve made me a better person.... Falling in love with you was easy..... Having you return those feelings was surprising but amazing. You make me so happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Through thick and thin. So Kara Danvers will you marry me?” Lena asks.

“Yes.” Kara smiles as she falls to her knees too and brings Lena in for a kiss.

“I love you soo much.” Kara says to Lena.

“And I love you.” Lena replies.

“Let’s never fight again.” Kara says.

“I’d like that.” Lena says.

“El mayarah.” Kara says.

Lena gives Kara a confused look.

“Stronger together.” Kara explains.

“Indeed.” Lena smiles as she takes Kara in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I very much enjoyed writing the fight scene vs the metal alien as I don't write many complex fight scenes in my stories. This is the end of this story. If people ask for it I'll do a sequel someday (probably during the season 5 - 6 hiatus over the summer), but if not this will be the end.


End file.
